Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord
by XanderX101
Summary: After an encounter with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura starts to have...heated dreams about our favorite blonde hero. And said blonde hero starts to rethink certain decisions he had made in life after meeting a red haired woman and his hero. And what's this he is hearing about the Namikaze Clan having a summoning contract with Dragons, and like that, his world made a complete 180.
1. The Great Dragon Sage

**Author:** Heyo guys, this is Xander Xenos, but you can call me Double or XX but that's not really important right now so let's go on shall we. Okay, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I hope you all like it…no scratch that, I hope you all LOVE it. This fanfiction is going to have a lot of heat in the first couple chapters because it's going to have a lot of romance and stuff, the story starts when Naruto and his friends are fifteen after Naruto returns from his training trip and after Team Kakashi's encounter with Sasuke and Orochimaru. The story isn't going to be long, about sixteen to eighteen chapters long but I hope you guys really, really enjoy it. It's going to be mostly an AU and a lot of digging into the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan history will be done and most of it is mostly going to be stuff I make up for the story to actually work but you get the point. Anyway, I don't think I'm forgetting anything…am I? Yes I am, but I wish I didn't, sadly I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. See ya later my fresh homies…ENJOY

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord**

 **Arc I: Power**

 **Chapter I: The Great Dragon Sage**

* * *

 _Her back crashed into the wall as he kissed her neck passionately and sensationally. She moaned as he ran his tongue over her neck slowly and softly, his hands were firmly gripping her plump ass. Her hands were running through his spiky golden hair and they stopped for a moment to look each other in the eye. Her jade eyes met his azure ones and their lips smashed together in a heated kiss._

 _She wore nothing but a bra and a panty, both made out of pink lace and he was bareback and his pants and shorts were still on. He grabbed her firmly by the thighs and carried her to the bed where he dropped her down onto the soft mattress and climbed onto of her and ripped his pants off and threw it in a corner then he began to kiss her deeply again. In a matter of seconds he took off her bra and just stared at her 'B' cup breasts making her blush._

 _He then placed his mouth over her left nipple and began to suck as if a baby was drinking milk from his mother. She moaned louder than before and he smirked in satisfaction at the wonderful job he was doing and trailed kissed down the valley of her breast, her flat stomach and then reached the hemline of her panties and looked up at her as if requesting permission and she nodded slightly._

 _He looked back down and peeled them down and he came face to face with her pink womanhood. He breathed on it making her moan then inhaled the scent and was surprised it smelled like cherries and strawberries and it had a small tuft of pink hair on the upper part indicating that pink was her natural hair color, or she could have dyed down there as well but he knew she didn't dye her hair on her head or the hair down 'there'. She wasn't that type of girl._

 _He licked her inner thigh teasingly and she moaned and groaned at the same time and glared at him and he only chuckled slightly and then went down on her. He ate her left, right and center. He started by licking her clit which made her arch her back slightly. As he ate her out he used his index and middle fingers on his right hand to tickle her labia._

 _This continued until he nibbled on her clit and in pleasure she arched her back a full 180 degrees and her orgasm came hard and result she squirted her juices all over his face and in his mouth and he knew by the velocity of the stream of liquid he had done an excellent job in eating her pink pussy out._

 _With a satisfactory grin her climbed back on top her and took off his shorts making her pale at the shear size of him and using her Shinobi skills she analyzed his member as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was about seven or eight inches, she really couldn't tell from her slightly dazed state from her large orgasm. He had a slight curve to the rights and was uncircumcised but his girth made her gulp. Three and a half inches._

" _Are you sure you want this Sakura-chan?" He asked huskily and she looked up at him and them smiled at his sincerity for her. She was sure if she was going to let another guy pop her cherry he would do it with force and without concern for her well-being._

" _Yes Naruto-kun, I realized my mistake by loving Sasuke-kun, I have made up my mind and you're not going to change it, so please, take me. Ravish me as if I'm the only girl in the world, please." She said and Naruto nodded to her._

 _He lined himself up with her slit and rubbed it on her clit making her orgasm slightly again. Once his man meat was coated with her slippery juices he began to move in but the ground and the entire room began to shake. It shook heavily and violently. Naruto then began to call her name and she looked at him with confusion. She watched in horror as a kunai pierced his heart and he fell over._

" _Naruto!"_

 _Once Naruto's body was out of the way she gasped at who she saw standing at the foot of her bed. She didn't even get to cover her body, she was in too scared but she was able to mutter one word before everything went black._

" _S-Sasuke…"_

She shot up from her sleep panting and sweating profusely, noticing her mother by her side and looking at her concerned she only gave her a small smile and took a drink of water from the bottle she kept on her bedside table.

"Are you okay Sakura sweetie, you look like you had a nightmare." Haruno Mebuki said and Sakura waved it off as nothing but Mebuki leveled her with a look but Sakura only smiled at her mother who sighed and rubbed her head. "Well, this is the second time you woke up like this, I hope you're really alright. By the way, breakfast is ready, get ready then come down, okay?" Mebuki asked and received a nod.

Once Sakura's mother had exited her room and the door clicked behind her she sighed in relief and slowly raised up her sheets and then groaned in exasperation. This was the second time she had had that exact same dream and the first time she passed it on as finally seeing Sasuke in two and a half years. But maybe it meant something.

 _Can I really be in love with Naruto…I mean, I never had dreams like this about Sasuke and after seeing Naruto go into the mini Kyūbi mode the dreams just kept coming…maybe I can ask Tsunade-same about it…but maybe later, it's only seven in the morning._

 _ **Channaro! Tsunade-sama is the best medic in the world, there's no doubt about it that she'll answer our question.**_ Her inner voiced raged and Sakura chuckled and got up. She took ten minutes to change the sheets that were filled with her fluids into her hamper and change it to something clean, after that it was just a matter of bathing and taking care of hygiene and once done, she exited her now clean room.

* * *

 _ **Time: Two Hours Later, Location: Naruto's Apartment**_

 _Yamato knelt in front of Yakushi Kabuto and Orochimaru no Sannin holding his left arm in pain. Orochimaru had his normal wicked expression on his face and with an evil glint in his eyes he turned to some trees just beyond Yamato._

" _Why don't you call the three little mice you have behind you?" He asked and Yamato widened his eyes along with the 'three little mice' Orochimaru was referring to and in a blur they came out and got ready in front of their team leader. From left to right stood Sai, the newest member of Squad Seven along with the squad's members since they graduated the academy, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura._

 _Kabuto looked Naruto dead in the eye and scoffed. "You again huh?" Naruto simply growled in return and then he turned to Orochimaru, his once cerulean eyes now red eyes with black slits and Orochimaru laughed evilly._

" _Kabuto, I will tell you about this kid later." He said gesturing to Naruto and then he chuckled his dark chuckle. "But now, I want to find out who's stronger, my Sasuke-kun, or Naruto-kun." He finished and red chakra started to seep out of Naruto and it covered his skin. Yamato, the temporary leader of Squad Seven had wide eyes while Sakura was confused and Sai seemed to be watching in interest. His whiskers were more defined and his hair was a little darker and the feeling of the chakra made Sakura dizzy and Sai seemed to be affected by it too but kept his ground while Yamato was trying to use his hand as much as possible, trying to calm Naruto down._

 _Naruto's voice started out low, "He doesn't belong to you…" One tail sprouted from his hind end and Orochimaru grinned darkly. "So stop talking…" Two tails sprouted at the same time and then Naruto's skin turned black and red, his eyes white and his teeth sharp...and just like that, a giant explosion rocked the bridge and Naruto roared. "AS IF HE DOES!" Another tail sprouted and from his mouth, he released a giant blast of energy at Kabuto and Orochimaru…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

In his bed Naruto turned and tossed but them he calmed down, but it started right back up as he began to have another nightmare, but it wasn't exactly a nightmare as he was reliving something he didn't want to over and over again.

.

.

.

.

 _The newly reformed Squad Seven stood in disbelief in a hole in the wall, earth was scattered and standing at the summit of the hole was none other than the Squad's former member, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Everyone saw Sai pull out his short sword and held it in a grip, ready to fight and Sakura turned to him and gasped, she didn't know how but for some reason she knew that he would do something._

" _SAI! I knew it!" She exclaimed and then they head Sasuke chuckling and turned back to him._

" _So that's my replacement…he said he wanted to protect the bond between Naruto and myself intact…" Sasuke said and then Sakura and the rest of the Squad turned to Sai who had his sword ready for action._

" _Sai, I thought your mission was to kill Sasuke-kun?" She asked and Sai nodded his head slightly._

" _Indeed my secret mission was the assassination of Uchiha Sasuke, but I'm done taking orders, I now want to act on my own belief and I think that Naruto-kun can help me remember my past emotions…because I feel they're something very important to me." Turning to Sasuke he spoke louder. "I don't know you very well, but there must be some reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san have pursued you so desperately. They don't want to severe their bonds with you…they're giving to their all to secure their bonds with you. I still don't understand it all that well but you should understand Sasuke-kun…"_

 _Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment then reopen them. "Yes…I did understand, that's why I severed the bonds." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes but kept quiet. "I have different bonds…bonds of hatred…with my older brother!" Squad seven remained quiet. "Numerous bonds misleads oneself and weaken the most important desires…and cherished memories…"_

 _Naruto snapped and yelled, "WHY? Why didn't you kill me back then!? Is that what you call severing, SASUKE!?"_

 _Sakura looked at her blonde teammate sadly and mumbled his name, "Naruto…"_

 _Sasuke looked his old teammate dead in the eye. "The reasons simple…it's not that I couldn't break the bond with you…I just found it irritating to me obtaining power from the method 'he' told me."_

 _Naruto looked at him. "What do you mean!?"_

" _It's not necessary to explain it to you. What I can explain to you…is that, back then…" Images of his fight with Naruto at the Valley of End years ago flashed through his mind and vice-versa for Naruto. "…you're only alive because of my passing whim." In a swift motion Sasuke disappeared in a blur and reappeared with his hand around Naruto shoulder and his other hand on his waist._

He's fast. _Was Yamato's thoughts and it was also the collective thought of Sakura and Sai who looked on in disbelief._

" _Come to think of it…" Began Sasuke. "…wasn't it your dream to become Hokage?" Naruto remained still. "If you had all that time chasing me, shouldn't you have been training or something, right, Naruto?"_

" _S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said but her words fell on deaf ears as Sasuke remained fixated on his blonde haired rival._

" _And so…this time around, you'll lose your life because of my passing whim…" Sasuke unsheathed his sword and was about to swing it but was stopped by Naruto's voice…_

" _No way can a guy who can't even save one friend…become Hokage…" Sasuke remained still and impassive. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"_

 _Silence reigned for a couple second before Sasuke swung his sword and it was about to strike Naruto when Sai reached in a matter of seconds and grabbed Sasuke's hand and held his sword ready to strike Sasuke, but they remain completely silent and still, no one moved a muscle._

 _Sasuke looked into Sai's eyes and spoke, "That manner of defense, was correct." Sai's eyes widened and Sasuke flipped Naruto and was about to throw him off but Yamato clapped his hands together._

" _ **Mokuton! (Wood Style!)"**_ _He then held out his left hand and wood shot out of it heading towards the three Shinobi but Sasuke had other plans and closed and reopened his eyes to reveal a red eye with three tomoe in it and he called a Jutsu._

" _ **Chidori Nagash! (Chidori Stream!)"**_ _Lighting ran throughout his body and both Naruto and Sai were shocked and Sasuke threw them to the necklace Tsunade gave him slipped off Naruto's neck as Sasuke sent lighting all around the hole they were in and Yamato tried his best to subdue Sasuke with his Wood Release but to no avail. The lighting around Sasuke chirped wildly and Sakura was amazed._

He's unleashing Chidori from his entire body! _Was her only thought. She turned to him and stared him down but Sasuke's head remained facing the floor and it was then that Sakura remembered her promised to never be a burden again. So, channeling chakra to her fist she charged Sasuke who turned to her slowly with his Sharingans activated._

 _Sasuke held no emotions as he unsheathed his sword once again and waited for Sakura to close in. Yamato however had a different plan and jumped in front of Sakura in an effort to stop her from being impaled by Sasuke's katana and held a kunai and a reverse vice grip. But to his amazement Sasuke's katana cut right through the kunai and the Lightning filled sword stabbed him in his chest; but only slightly._

" _Yamato-taichou!" Sakura called and Sasuke dug the katana deeper into Yamato's cheat._

" _That manner of defense…was a mistake…this Snake sword of mind is somewhat special you see…its impossible to guard." He said and Yamato groaned in pain._

My bodies going numb…this is…is he sending Chidori through the blade…? _Was Yamato's thought as he watched the sword. Movement coming from Naruto and everyone look at him and once again his finger nails were longer, his whiskers were more defined and his eyes were once again red with black slits…and just like that, he was transported into his mind scape, along with Sasuke…_

Naruto shot up from his bed gasping for breath and like his teammate on the other side of the village, he was sweating profusely but for an entirely different reason, and his reason was a giant fox with nine tails and an attitude that could even piss off a monk who was trained to have patience. Looking at the time he groaned, he had never woken up this late, normally he would awake at six but to wake up at nine today, it wasn't right.

"Damned Fox…" He mumbled as he held his head which was pounding from a splitting headache. "I just don't understand you –ttebayo, one minute your talking about 'our' power but the next two seconds you're going on and on about letting you free…" Naruto said to the Fox but didn't think it would respond but it did…

 _ **Don't blame me for wanting to come out of here, for one, you don't dream about death so there's nothing for me to watch, then you keep dreaming about that Uchiha you have set your mind on 'saving' and you, unlike normal guys do NOT have a dream about a girl…what about the pink one you like, at least ONE dream is all I ask.**_

As the Kyūbi finished Naruto blushed at what it was implying but them grew tick marks as his Bijū was referring to his long time crush as 'the pink one'. Instead of responding to the Kyūbi's words Naruto got off his bed and padded to bathroom where he took water and washed his face, he brushed his teeth and took a quick shower and surprisingly, the Kyūbi didn't make a sound.

As he walked into his kitchenette to get some breakfast his mind couldn't help but go over everything he had done in order to prepare to return his rival and best friend. Even after all this time, he still froze upon seeing Sasuke, he had to rely on Sai to save his life…but most of all, he had to rely on Kyūbi to give him power. He looked down at the countertop of his kitchen and went over his training with Jiraiya.

And it was surprising to him that even after Jiraiya told him to not go after Sasuke, he still trained him in chakra control and breaking Genjutsu in order to go up against the Uchiha clan's feared Sharingan. Jiraiya thought him how to perfect the Rasengan and he trained him in Taijutsu, but mostly that was it.

Grabbing the bowl he was about to pour his cereal in he smashed it against he wall, he was beyond pissed at the so called trainer of the Fourth. He really expected Naruto to be able to go up against not one but nine or ten 'S' rank Shinobi who worked in pairs. He wanted him to go up against Sasuke who was trained to be Orochmaru's next body. His whiskers marks became more defined than ever before, the red of the Kyūbi's eyes mixed with cerulean ones and it became purple but instead of a thin slit for the pupil, it was a little more thickish, like a dragon's eye. As he was only wearing shorts one could probably see that his upper arms grew a scale like armor but though it looked like he was transforming into a dragon of sorts the fox in him was still active as red chakra bubbles around and he was about to smash something when a voice stopped him.

 _Stop child, you must remain calm. A Shinobi as well as the heir to the throne of the dragon lord must remain serene, serenity is the key to success along with patients._ The voice sounded sagely, filled with wisdom and experience.

Naruto fell to the ground clutching his head in pain, his headache had become ten times worse and the voice in his head was only making it more confusing with each passing moment. He tried to ask who the voice was and what exactly was the dragon lord but he couldn't move his mouth.

As Naruto wasn't a genius and he didn't listen to people most of the time he didn't remain calm and began to hyperventilate. He fell to the ground face first and just laid there until he was drawn into his mind scape.

* * *

 _ **Time: Present, Location: Naruto-Kyūbi Mind Scape**_

He staggered as he suddenly appeared in front of the Nine Tails but kept his footing and righted himself so he didn't fall into the ankle length water though it didn't make a difference as he felt nothing in the water, even when he stood in it. He looked up at his prisoner and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that voice Kyūbi?" The Fox remained silent but his breathing became louder and it turned its red and black eyes peered at something all the way across the sewer like place and Naruto followed its gaze and his eyes widened marginally as he saw a cage on the other end of the room. And in it, purple eyes with dragon like black slits peered right back at the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Who and what are you!?" He asked and the light around the creature was shown and Naruto was more than shocked when he saw it was a Chinese dragon but it looked simply beautiful. It had golden scales with blue streaks running along it, it looked to be about one 100 meters in length and Naruto watched in amazement at the pure spark that was made when red and black slits met purple and dragon like black slits.

The gates to both of the mystical and mysterious creature shot open and Naruto fell to the ground clutching his chest in pure agony. The two mighty beast roared sending ripples throughout the sewer like domain of the Kyūbi and they charged each other. Each of Kyūbi's steps seemed like an earthquake while the dragon moved at a pace that made the water chop and it headed at each other and Naruto was in the middle of it, still clutching his chest in pain.

He closed his eyes and waited for them to clash but then he heard grunts and a giant earthquake, shooting open his eyes looked at the Kyūbi to see a woman with fiery red hair holding it down with chains made of chakra and looking at the dragon he saw his hero, the man who sealed the Nine Tails in him holding his right hand in an odd seal and holding his left hand to the dragon and it seemed to be calm. With sad faces, the Fourth Hokage and the red haired woman looked at Naruto in melancholy, with tears rolling down their cheeks they muttered the exact same word, at the exact same time, in the exact same sadness.

"…Son…"

* * *

 _ **Time: An Hour Earlier, Location: Hokage's Office**_

Senju Tsunade groaned as she filled out more paperwork, this was the bane to all Kages and the only Kage to ever concur it was Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Speaking of the devil, Tsunade had a bad feeling about something that was going to happen with said person even though he had been dead for fifteen plus years, but she couldn't put her tongue on it and that's when a knock on her door made her sigh in relief as anything was better than the mounds of paperwork she had to deal with.

"Come in!" She called and the door opened to reveal both her first and second apprentices, Kato Shizune and Haruno Sakura. "Shizune? Sakura? I gave both of you the day off, what're you doing here?" She asked and Shizune narrowed her eyes at her master slightly.

"This is my first day off in the thirty two months you've been Hokage and I knew something was up." Shizune said and walked around the table and opened the draw to see two bottles of sake and a saucer and she glared at Tsunade who chuckle nervously.

"Oh look at that. How'd that get there?" She asked pretending to not know anything and in need of an excuse she looked at Sakura with a smile. "Good morning Sakura-chan, what can I do you for?"

Sakura blushed remembering why she came here and answered in an embarrassed tone. "Well you see Tsunade-shishō, it's kind of a private matter and I wanted to know if you had anytime today to help me out with the situation." She said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the rosette seeing the blush…blushing was something she hardly if never did.

Tsunade sighed and relaxed in her chair. She took up a paper that was also in the draw with the sake and her eyes scrutinized it carefully and then Tsunade's eyes widened. "Shit." She cursed and her students looked at her and noticing the looks she was getting she placed the paper back in the draw and rubbed her temples. "The council has found a loop hole in the Sandaime Hokage's law, they found a way to make me tell Naruto's friends about the Nine Tails." She said and both Sakura and Shizune gasped.

"But they can't do that! What loophole could they have possibly found, I'm sure that Hiruzen-sama was thorough about the law!" Shizune said and Tsunade picked up a scroll in her desk and opened it and scanned it.

"I see the loophole as well, the law originally said that no one is to speak about the Kyūbi publicly for Naruto to make friends, but do to his use of the Fox's powers on Tenchi bridge and him hurting Sakura they place him under, and I quote, 'A hazard to Shinobi' because Sakura was hurt." She looked at Sakura to see her still frozen, she then snapped looked at her master with rage in her eyes.

"But if someone puts the life of another Shinobi in danger they can be punished by banishment…and even worse, death." She said fearfully and tears streamed down her cheek and Tsunade grounded her teeth.

"The council would love to get Naruto-kun killed, we have find a way to prevent that at all cost." Shizune said and Tsunade could only sigh and look out of the window of her office and looked directly at where the faces of the past four Hokages before her and her head were carved in, but she wasn't staring idly. She was staring at the face of the Fourth.

 _Minato…you are his father, if the council had put you in a position like this with your son…what would you do. I need the guidance of my predecessors right now, to protect the boy I see as not only the son of my predecessor and close friend, or the boy that holds the Kyūbi no Yōko or the boy who's a 'disgrace' to the village…but the boy I see as my grandson…no, scratch that. The boy that_ is _my grandson._

Turning back in her chair Tsunade sighed heavily. "Shizune, can you please gather Asuma and Squad Ten, Gai and Squad Nine, Kurenai and Squad Eight along with Sai and please check on Kakashi in the hospital, Sakura, you stay and relate your problem please." Shizune nodded and disappeared in the halls and Sakura took a seat. "Alright my young apprentice, why don't you go ahead."

Sakura nodded and took a breath. "This morning I had a dream a I had had the past day, it was a dream about a close friend and I…uh, having sex…" She blushed and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "…when we were about to go all the way he was stabbed in the heart by a kunai by…an old friend, but the thing that confuses me is that, the old friend was once my love and I hated the close friend when we were younger but now, it's starting to look the opposite...I'm really confused, any thoughts?" She looked at the Slug Princess.

Now, Tsuande didn't have to be a genius to guess who the 'old' friend and who the 'close' friend were. "It seemed to me that after you're encounter with Sasuke you old emotions acted up and from what Yamato told me Sasuke said you realized how much Naruto meant to you and the dream probably symbolizes that you're a teenage girl going through _that_ phase and you're afraid of losing the guy you just realized you love." She said nonchalantly.

"I had that assumpti-… Wait! How did you know it was Naruto!?" She asked and Tsunade burst into laughter.

"Sakura sweetie, it doesn't take a genius to realize that who you were referring to by the amount of information you gave away, but the rightful person to talk to you about this is your mother, I'm sure she had thoughts somewhat like this about your father, Kizashi was his name right?" She asked and Sakura nodded.

"It's just that…with Naruto avoiding me since Yamato-taichou told him he was the once who hurt me and the council wanting to get Naruto out of the village or worse, dead…there's too much on my plate right now." She said and Tsunade got up and walked around her desk placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Sakura, this is what I want you to do for me, I want you to march into your house and say, 'Mom! Dad! Living room, now!' and when come tell them your heart belongs to Uzumaki Naruto and no one else, and after that, if Naruto's really avoiding you, then make sure he doesn't stray too far." Tsunade finished and Sakura looked at her, completely confused by the last statement and sensing this Tsunade smiled. "In due time you'll understand, now go and do what you've got to do."

Sakura smiled at her master and gave her a big hug and dashed out and she flopped down on her chair, it seemed as if the bad feeling she had was floating away, but she still felt traces of it. Looking at the time she saw it was only eight in the morning and wondered where all the time had gone. Maybe she had wasted the years with Jiraiya or maybe she made the right decision but now wasn't the time for that. That battle would be fought on another day in another battle grounds.

Right now, the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the Shodai, grandniece of the Nidaime, student of the Sandaime and though only Jiraiya knew it, the mother of the Yondaime had her mind on her grandson, Uzumaki Naruto.

And little did she know, that in his apartment, Naruto was having a bad experience, he was reliving a nightmare.

 **END**

* * *

 **Author:** That was the first chapter and though not much happened I hope my title, summary and the first chapter caught the eyes of quite a few. If there was any mistake please tell me so I can make sure they aren't made in the future, I hope you guys enjoyed the mini lemon I added at the beginning and it's like I said in the note at the beginning of the chapter, the first five or so chapters will have action but will most likely focus on emotions and romance. I still hope you guys stay tuned and more about the dragon and why he and Kyūbi charged each other will be explain in further detail in further chapters. This is Xander Xenos, signing out…

-Xander Xenos/XX/Double X/X-Man/Kid-X/Big-X/ (Yeah, I'm kind of getting fed up of this as well. Ja Ne).


	2. The Man Named Namikaze Arashi

**Author:** Heyo guys, this is Xander Xenos and I have another installment of my fic and I would like to say that without you guys I wouldn't be here so thank you a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as those after it and don't forget to voice you concerns of praises in the review section. Like I said before, I hope you guys love it and look for more of my work in the future. ENJOY.

 **Thank You:** I would like to thank the following for reviewing my work: **DragonPony022, LegendaryWriterS, thor94, BloodPokemon101, g.o.d, bankai777, SaiyanWarrior200,** **dbzgtfan2004** and **WindyCitySlayer1.**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord**

 **Arc I: Power**

 **Chapter II: The Man Named Namikaze Arashi**

* * *

 _ **Previously On: Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord**_

 _Sakura smiled at her master and gave her a big hug and dashed out and she flopped down on her chair, it seemed as if the bad feeling she had was floating away, but she still felt traces of it. Looking at the time she saw it was only eight in the morning and wondered where all the time had gone. Maybe she had wasted the years with Jiraiya or maybe she made the right decision but now wasn't the time for that. That battle would be fought on another day in another battle grounds._

 _Right now, the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the Shodai, grandniece of the Nidaime, student of the Sandaime and though only Jiraiya knew it, the mother of the Yondaime had her mind on her grandson, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _And little did she know, that in his apartment, Naruto was having a bad experience, he was reliving a nightmare._

 _ **Now On: Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord**_

* * *

 _A busty woman with blonde hair, hazel colored eyes and a purple rhombus on the center of her forehead sat in a booth at a town's local bar. In her hand was a saucer and on the table in front of her was a bottle of the world's finest sake. She didn't know what village she was exactly in, all she knew that it was somewhere in the Land Of Tea. Sighing, she took a swig of sake and swallowed with a refreshing smile._

 _Today was a relatively boring day, after leaving her home village of Konoha a couple weeks ago after the loss of her younger brother and lover in the Second Shinobi World War a year ago she simply walked from village to village; doing her favorite pastimes, drinking sake and gambling, but she lost most of her money and every time she lost she would flee the town and she probably owed thousands of yen in debt. She would also never stay in a village to long, two maybe three nights and the odd thing was that every time she won in gambling, something bad happened._

 _Looking around the room she wondered who she could probably try to gamble with and make some cash. She wondered why out of all the habits she took from her grandfather why was it this one. The one that caused her to lose money left, right and center, and ironically she never stopped gambling but she smirked when her eyes rested upon a man with spiky shoulder length golden hair, cerulean eyes playing cards with other men and he had a face of concentration and from all her time of gambling she knew that face as she had made it many times as well, he was losing. So, with a smirk plastered on her face she got up and walked over to the table._

" _Mind if I join in?" The men looked up at her and smirked in satisfaction when they saw who exactly was asking to play and they told her to sit, she placed in her bet and handed her some cards and she paled when she saw the cards she received and the men's round the table noticed it. Only the golden haired man saw through her plot and smirked and placed his cards down on the table._

" _Full flush." He said making everyone groan except Tsunade who looked at the cards then back to the man. "Only two cards can be a straight flush." He said making Tsunade smirk and he banged his head on the table. "You have those cards don't you?"_

 _Tsunade laughed out loud and placed her cards in the table and everyone paled seeing her cards and she took the money and then froze and looked around the room, scrutinizing every square femtometer of the room and then grinned._

" _Hey everyone!" She called gathering everyone's attention. "Drinks on me!" Everyone cheered and the golden haired man watched and Tsunade sealed her winnings in a scroll and sneaked away to the door and disappeared into the stary night and the man chuckled and stood up. As he was standing one could see he wore a white jacket with a hood and black ninja pants with a katana strapped to his waist and a kunai pouch on his thigh._

 _Seeing him everyone paled, he was one of the world's most feared bounty hunters and he chose the perfect place to hide, a bar where everyone was drunk and couldn't make him out. But now everyone knew, he was Namikaze Arashi and from the looks of it, he was after Senju Tsunade…and just like that, he disappeared in thin air._

 _ **Time: Five Minutes Later, Location: With Tsunade**_

 _In her hotel Tsunade hurriedly tried to pack up her clothes and what not in her suitcase to which she would then seal in a scroll but she couldn't seem to find her nightwear. Groaning and deciding she would buy a new one in the next village she sealed the suitcase and placed the scroll in her pocket and exited the apartment._

 _She exited the room and and ran to the edge old the hall and vaulted the stair case and she fell all the way down the ten story building and landed on the bottoms floor with precise chakra control and agility. Smirking in satisfaction at her skills she dashed out of the back door of the hotel and ran into the forest and as she ran, she began to think._

I know that man's face from somewhere but I just can't remember, and how I won that money I knew something was up and…WHAT THE HELL?

 _Tsunade moved just in time to avoid a punch and saw a kick coming in time to parry it and she jumped away to see the man from in the bar and she grounded her teeth seeing who the man was._

" _Namikaze Arashi." She said with a smirk, she would kick his ass right here and now for trying to kill her._

" _You have quite a bounty on your head in the bingo book, but you knows his. Don't you, Senju Tsuande…_ _ **FŪTON: RYŪ NO KAGIDZUME! (WIND RELEASE: DRAGON'S TALONS!"**_ _He exhailed a giant stream of wind that began to root out trees and brush around them, but aaplying chakra to her feet Tsunade remained standing in the exact same spot. "Now, now Tsunade-san, just let me kill you and get my job over with…" She grounded her teeth and began channeling chakra to her fist. Seeing he had done a good job riling her up he decided to finish the job, after all. An angry opponent was a confused one. "Please?"_

 _That sent Tsunade over the edge and she punched the ground, causing chunks is of earth to rise and just like that, she began punching the giant pieces of earth to her opponent who used his katana, which was fused with wind chakra to slice through the earth one by one until none were left and Tsunade was seeing crimson red. "I'll kill you!"_

 _She dashed at him with a speed unimaginable for a woman with a buxom of her size and punched him directly on the nose, but instead of hearing a crack or sending him flying back he began to laugh which shocked her, she pulled back her hand and punched him again but this time, instead of laughing he grabbed her hand and spun her around and kicked her in the back sending her across the forest floor._

" _Quite a kick their." She said as she got up and took the scrolls off of her waist, making it fall into the dirt with a 'thud'. "Last time I checked my bounty was ¥300,000, has it increased or decreased." Arashi watched as she cracked her knuckles and her neck._

" _Yes, Iwagakure added ¥600,000 for the death of a Sannin, and if I get the heads of all three I'm going to be the richest man in the Elemental Nations." He said as he cleaned the dirt off of his katana and placed it back in it's sheath and slid into a Taijutsu stance._

" _So you're telling me my two dumb as hell teammates have higher bounties than I?" She asked doing the math necessary and she saw him nod so she sighed. "Well looks like I'm going to have to kill you, then go and kill the Nidaime Tsuchikage." She said with a smirk._

" _Konoha and Iwa have been at differences since the time of they were founded forty plus years ago, do you really think that killing the villages leader would do the village well?" He asked Tsunade shrugged._

" _Should've known better than to send the 'great' Namikaze Arashi to kill me. I mean, I'm the strongest Kunoichi in the world and though I may not be able to use Katon (Fire Release)…I do like to fight fire with fire." She said and Arashi smirked._

" _Fine by me, I'm just doing my job." He took out two kunai and held them in reverse vice grips and channeled to different sets of chakra in them, fire began to accumulate around the blade of the kunai in his right hand while lightning sparked and gathered. "Let's dance shall we." He said and she smirked darkly._

" _You choose. Tango? Waltz? Samba? Salsa?" She asked and Arashi chuckled darkly. "Or how about my favorite?" He raised an eyebrow at this and with earth shattering speed she reached him in a second._ _ **"Ikatteiru Josei Sannin! (Angry Female Sannin!)"**_ _He received the blow full force in his chest and flew back a couple hundred feet but to her surprise he reached her back in a matter of nano seconds._

 _He then spoke mockingly. "Well look at that! My favorite!"_

.

.

.

Tsunade chuckled as she remembered the day she met the man known as Namikaze Arashi, the number one bounty hunter in the Elemental Nations. But he wasn't just a bounty hunter to her…he was the father of her child, even if he had died before he could see the smile of his son's face…she still knew…he was happy.

.

.

.

" _ **Raiton: Genshi-en! (Lightning Release: Atomic Blaze!)"**_ _Arashi called and Tsunade jumped high in the air and was amazed at the sight of the bolt of lightning shooting out from his hands and flying under here. "We've been fighting for quite a while Tsunade-san, aren't you tired?" He asked and Tsunade grounded here teeth in annoyance._

 _They had been fighting for a little over an hour and at the moment Arashi had the upper-hand and Tsunade had yet to see him used his feared Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Technique). With a smirk Tsunade landed on the ground with pure finesse and glared at the man._

" _You're the man feared for his skill in Fūton (Wind Release) and Raiton (Lightning Release)." She said and Arashi was confused as where he was getting at. "Also your alleged summoning contract with…dragons…why not use them?" She asked and Arashi shrugged._

" _Taunting will get you know where Senju-sama, and as for why I haven't summoned a dragon yet…every time I do so my opponent always asks how I got it and its every annoying and I simply though I wouldn't need it against you." He said and hit his thumb and slammed it on the ground. "But I was wrong._ _ **Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique!)**_ _"_

 _A plume of smoke appeared and when it dispersed Tsunade had eyes the size of saucers. Arashi crouched on top of a dragon and the dragon had golden scales with blue streaks running along it, it looked to be about one 100 meters in length._

" _Tsuande, I would like you to meet Draco…the Great Dragon Sage." In a blur of movement the dragon dashed at Tsunade, who was frozen in shock. As Draco was about to connect with Tsunade another blur appeared and pushed her out of the way and she spun around to see her teammate._

" _JIRAIYA!" She shouted in both relief and shock. Jiraiya threw her a grin and turned back to where Arashi and Draco were coming out of the hole they had made. "Jiraiya! Be careful, you know who he is don't you!?" She asked and Jiraiya nodded._

" _Namikaze Arashi. An 'SSS' rank bounty hunter, said to be rich but still hunts the bounties on people, may I ask why?" He asked and Arashi shrugged his shoulders and jumped off Draco who stayed still, simply glaring at his masters opponents._

" _It's fun I guess." He said making the two Sannin sweat drop. "Now may I ask a question?" Jiraiya shrugged. "Why did you come here?" He unsheathed his katana and spun it in his hand and slid into a stance. Jiraiya took out two kunais and spun it in his hand as well._

" _Felt my teammate was in trouble so I came." He said and Arashi shrugged. "Well it looks as if it's two against oe now don't it Arashi?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk as Tsunade got up and dusted herself off and stood next to her teammate. "Any last words?" Both Jiraiya and Tsunade bit their thumbs and slammed it into the ground and their respective summon, Gamabunta and Katsuyu appeared._

" _Just two." Arashi said._

" _And those being?" Tsunade asked as she cracked her knuckles._

" _Good luck!" The two words caught the Sannin off guard as Arashi dashed at them and swung his katana at them._

.

.

.

Tsunade sighed as she watched at the clock to see the time was fifteen minutes to nine and wondered why Shizune was taking so long. But at the moment, she was recalling the day all those years ago and she remembered it exactly as how it happened…but it was what happened after their fight made tears form in Tsunade's eyes.

.

.

.

 _The two Sannin and the Dragon Summoner all lay on the ground, all breathing heavily and all of them had bruises and cuts. Their summons had long left after being heavily injured and they themselves felt like shit. However, all of them never had a fight of this proportion ever, they didn't know if the fight raged for hours or days, it was that intense._

 _Hearing a noise Jiraiya looked up to see Arashi limping towards him and Tsunade and both of them groaned and tried to get up but to no avail. Jiraiya then chucked making Arashi and Tsunade watching him oddly. "You're not serious Arashi…you're one of the richest men in the world but you're trying to go after two ¥300,000 bounty!?" Hearing that Arashi and Tsunade froze._

" _What do you mean ¥300,000!? This good for nothing bounty hunter told me it was ¥900,000!" She exclaimed and Jiraiya looked at her oddly but didn't get to speak as Arashi reached them and looked over them. Holding out his hand for them to grab he sighed._

" _Come on. Let's get to a hotel and I'll explain." He said and the two of the Legendary Three watched each other and took his hand cautiously. Pulling them up Arashi staggered but kept his footing and then stretched, my hotel is that way. Let's go." He started limping, heading in an easterly direction and the two Sannin followed a good distance behind him, both of them just as tired._

" _You might want to start explaining Arashi-san!" Tsunade said boring holes into the back of his head with a heated glare and the man named after a 'storm' looked back at them and shrugged. "I want to know why you lied to me about the bounty and why you would come after us instead of to after a Kage whose worth millions of yen, heck…what's the point of lying or avoiding it." She then gestured to Jiraiya and herself. "Where only alive because we teamed up!" She exclaimed and Arashi sighed._

" _I came to ask a favor of you." He said and she looked perplexed._

" _You want me to heal someone for you?" She asked and he shook his head left and right indicating she was wrong. "Then what?" She glared at him before he could answer. "And it better not be something perverted!" Feeling left out of the conversation Jiraiya fell back a few steps and began writing on a notepad. After his first book had been a best he decided to right about something he was good at, peeping and being a pervert, in others words…he was putting porn into reading form._

" _I want you to go on a date with me." Spoke Arashi and the next thing he heard was two thuds. He spun around to see both Jiraiya and Tsunade in the ground having face faulted. Slowly they got up and looked at the blonde baked bounty hunter._

 _Tsuande cleared her throat and then looked at the man who asked her on a date. "Let me get something straight. You let me win at the bar, you chased me out here with the intent to kill, you fought me and almost killed me, you fought and also almost killed my teammate and comrade and then you ask me out on a date?" She asked and he chuckled nervously as she channeled chakra into her fist using new found poses and dashed at him but her hand stopped mere inches away from his head._

" _I can explain everything if you give me a chance!" He said quickly and she looked at Jiraiya who was glaring at Arashi and then she turned back. Nodding she made him sigh in relief. "At the bar you won fair and square, that had intentionally foiled my plans at the beginning because my sources told me you got bad feeling when you one so I changed my plan of attack and well, attacked you, my plan was originally to ask you to fight me and if I won you would go out with me, my plans had to change more when I sensed Jiraiya-san's presence and I decided that I would just give up but I saw how hard you were fighting and made a decision. If I could beat you or keep up with you I would be worthy enough to ask you out. And I asked because I did keep up with you." He said and Tsunade lowered her fist and looked Arashi in his eyes._

 _Tsunade sighed and slumped to the ground rubbing her temples. "So you decided that if you could beat me in a fight or draw with me you would be 'worthy' enough to date me?" When he nodded she crossed her arms under her big bust. "But why me? There are plenty of other girls in the world! Or are you just like the pervert here?" She pointed to Jiraiya who had only just come out of his glaring state and held his head down._

" _No I'm not, the reason I chose to ask you is that you are a powerful and respected Shinobi, you also come from a wealthy family so I knew that if you were to start dating me you wouldn't use me for my money." This time Arashi held his head down. "Trust me, it's been done before." Feeling sympathetic for him Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "So how about it Tsunade-hime? I'm not a bad guy. I may not be perfect but I try." He looked at her and she bit her lip and sighed._

 _After losing Dan she had been told to try and rekindle the flame of her love life so..."Why not." She said and he smiled and was about to say something when he was grabbed by the neck and Tsunade gasped when she saw Jiraiya glaring into Arashi's eyes with unholy fire, Arashi felt as if the perverted Sannin was watching his souls with those eyes._

" _Listen to me and listen to me very carefully." He tightened his hold and Tsunade was about to stop Jiraiya but he held it his other hand. "I care about this woman very much, and she has agreed to go out with you, break her heart and I break you. Try to touch her with her permission and I'll make sure you'll urinate sitting down. If you're actually out for that bounty and try to kill her and I will, I repeat. I WILL make you wish Satan was your best friend!" He dropped the cerulean eyed man who was gasping for breath. "Am I clear?"_

" _Crystal."_

 _Jiraiya nodded and turned to Tsunade. "I know I may seem perverted." Tsunade rose an eyebrow at the word 'seem' but let him finish. "But I care about you a lot and if he hurts, as much as verbally I will carry him to the depths of hell, kill him, have you revive him, and then feed him to Satan." Tsunade smiled at his over protectiveness and he smiled as well. "Remember Tsunade, I'm always here!" She smiled and embraced him a hug and he froze up, but hugged her back hesitantly. When they heard gasping they turned to Arashi still on the ground. "You might want to help you boyfriend, I think I went overboard." He said with a smirk as Tsunade blushed slightly and glared at him._

" _He's not my boyfriend." She said and Jiraiya shrugged and stretched as Tsunade went and healed Arashi's swollen neck. "Maybe not yet." She muttered the last part so only she could here but unknown to her Jiraiya heard her and smiled at her._

 _Once Arashi was healed he chuckled nervously seeing the glare Jiraiya sent him but was surprised when that glare turned into a friendly smile. "Take care of her Arashi, I have reservations at a town a couple miles back, tell me the hotel you have room in and I'll left back with you when I'm rejuvenated." He said and Arashi waved him off._

" _Where not staying in a hotel, I was just joking. My mansion is supposed to be right here." The Sannin watched as he placed his hand in a familiar seal._ _ **"Kai! (Release!)"**_ _They watched as the air became disturbed and a giant mansion appeared, two stories tall and it was just there, in the middle of a forest. "My humble abode." He joked seeing their shocked face. He then but his thumb._ _ **"Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu. (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique.)"**_ _A small dragon appeared on the ground in front of him. "Dentanus, go get Tsunade-chan's and Jiraiya-san's stuff please." The pitch black dragon with pitch black eyes gave its head a slight nod and sniffed the Sannin and disappeared into the night._

 _Noticing the name of the dragon Jiraiya huffed. "That's destruction huh?" Jiraiya asked, stifling a laugh and Arashi smirked._

" _Looks can be deceiving Jiraiya." Was all he said as he opened the front door of the mansion, he gestured for Tsunade to walk in and she did with a smile while Jiraiya walked in as well and Arashi stepped in, the metallic door slamming behind him and locking with a 'click'._

.

.

.

Tsunade was now crying openly, sure they had probably started off on the wrong foot but deciding that she needed something too fill the void Dan and Nawaki left she went on the date, he treated her like how her grandfather had treated her, like a princess. They started dating and lived peacefully in the mansion, all of Tsunade's debts were taken care of by Arashi's fortune and then, something life changing happened eight months later.

.

.

.

 _A yawn escaped Tsunade's lips as her eyelids fluttered open, she groaned and looked around to see herself in Arashi's bed but he was nowhere to be found. She got off the bed and stood up, but she instantly regretted as between here a ached incredibly and she blushed remembering that Arashi and herself had had sex for the first time the previous night. It wasn't her first time as that had been given to Dan nor was it Arashi's as that had been given to someone else but Arashi wasn't small, not by a long shot and he had a lot of stamina. A LOT._

 _With a grunt she slipped on her bath robe and and took a drink of water from her bedside table and walked into the bedroom's bathroom. She sat on the toilet and took a deep breath, she then took her hands and placed it on her stomach._

Come on Tsunade. Moment of truth. _Her hands glowed a light green aura and it stayed there for a couple of minutes and it faded and Tsunade had a look of pure shock on her face. Tears came to her eyes as she sprung up and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower, she changed into her normal attire and walked downstairs where she saw Arashi chatting with Jiraiya who was trying to get information out of him._

 _And not seeing her Jiraiya continued to try and weasel information from him. "Come on Arashi, tell me please. I knew you got laid just from the face you made this morning, come on. Please. All I want to know is if she was moaner or a screamer, aggressive or serene. PLEASE TELL ME!"_

" _Shut up!" Arashi scolded him. "She might hear you." He said and then noticed Jiraiya paled and gulped. He turned around to meet the face of his girlfriend with a dangerous spark in her eyes but to their surprise she calmed down quickly and sighed._

" _Arashi I have something to tell you. Want to guess?" She asked as she sat next to him with a grin on her face. She took up his glass of orange juice and took a gulp. With a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes he responded._

" _You're pregnant!" Jiraiya dropped his jaw and Tsunade spat the orange juice all over him and he laughed. "From that reactions I'm assuming I'm right?" He asked and Tsunade just nodded dumbly. "Now, now Tsunads-chan, why don't you go and rest, have a little alone time in the hotsprings in the back." He said. She grinned and gave him a big kiss on the lips making Jiraiya feel jealous and she skipped away towards the hotsprings and before Jiraiya could say anything Arashi flipped over the table and grabbed his hands and dragged him outside._

" _So how's the father to be?" He asked and rose an eyebrow when Arashi grabbed him by the shoulder._

" _It wasn't supposed to happen like this Jiraiya!" He hissed and began to pace around the yard and that's when Jiraiya grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him in the jaw and the Namikaze fell to the ground rubbing his jaw._

 _Grabbing him like how he had grabbed him eight months ago. "Listen to me Namikaze, are you saying that you didn't want to have a kid with my friend?" He asked in a deathly quiet vice and Arahsi waved that off and Jiraiya dropped him. "Then what the problem?" He asked and Arashi sighed and sat down cross legged._

" _Well you see, there's a curse to the Namikaze Clan…" He trailed off seeing Jiraiya sit next to him. "When a Namikaze gets someone pregnant he died before or right after he sees the face of his kid." Arashi looked down at the ground and ran his fingers in the dirt. "In all honesty I wanted to be a dad ever since I found out that there was a curse to this clan, see if I could've ended it but…looks like times not going to allow it."_

" _Why's that?" Both of them jumped and spun around to see Tsunade with tears in her eyes. "Why's that Arashi?" She asked taking a step forward. Seeing he was looking for an excuse Tsunade cried more. "There's no use hiding it Arashi! I heard everything!"_

 _Arashi stood up tiredly and walked over to a tree where he moved his hands along the bark then punched a particular spot making both Sannin jump at his sudden movements but was confused when when he took out three scrolls and the house disappeared in a plume of smoke and another scroll laid on the ground. He walked over to that one and picked it up. Walking back to Tsunade he handed her the scrolls._

" _There is a scroll marked Arashi, give it to my child when he is a Chuunin, the one marked Namikaze is for when he is also Chuunin, another scrolls is marked mansion, he is to use this as his house for his family and the last is marked funds, that's all of my money that is to be given to him but you can use from it was well…but that is if you decided to keep him and if you do, good luck." He turned around and began to walk away._

 _Jiraiya was in too much shock to do anything while Tsunade was crying her eyes out and in one final effort she lunged at Arashi and wrapped her hands around him from behind. "Please Arashi-kun! Don't leave me! I'll do anything to have you stay!"_

 _Arashi's stopped but kept looking forward. "Anything?" He felt Tsunade nod and a small smile graced his lips. "Can you please…name the baby Minato, and once again. Good luck." And just like at the bar eight months and twenty seven days ago, he disappeared into thin air._

 _ **Time: Nine Months Later, Location: Two Miles From Konoha**_

 _A woman with long brown hair, pinkish eyes and wearing civilians clothes walked towards Konoha with a straight face. In her arms was a baby with the same eye color and hair color while a man, famous in the village walked next to her._

" _Are you one hundred percent sure about this Tsunade?" He asked the woman next to him which was Senju Tsunade under a Genjutsu she had developed, it was unbreakable. "I mean he may be the spitting image of Arashi under the henge but giving him up for adoption won't be much different than losing him." Jiraiya finished and Tsunade sighed._

" _I know that Jiraiya, but with who his father is…was…" She corrected herself and held her head down remembering they had received news that Arashi had been killed by Iwa Nin. "…And who I am, he's going to be in a lot of trouble and here the village can protect him, but I doubt they'd come after him anyway, no one saw us dating so they probably think that his mother was a nobody who couldn't even take care of her child and gave him up. Plus, you said you'd always be there. I know that giving him up is just as bad but, I can't deal with fact that the second man I let into my heart died…" She gripped the necklace around her neck. "And he didn't even get the necklace." Tears stung her eyes once more and Jiraiya placed his arms around her shoulder._

" _Remember Tsunade, I'm always just a hop, skip and a jump away. Even when my friends need it. And I will train your kid when he grows up, that's if he wants to be a Shinobi." He said with a smile._

 _Looking down at the baby who was really was a goldette with cerulean eyes she smiled. "Trust me. He will."_

.

.

.

As the memory faded a small smile graced Tsunade's lips. Not much had really happened after that, she had delivered Minato to the orphanage, leaving him on the door step in a blanket after releasing the henge and placing his correct name on the blanket he was in and she left the village, just like she had entered. By sneaking. And unbeknownst to her, Jiraiya had told her sensei everything. But a thought just came to her, as Arashi was her love she tried not to think abouthis death to much but it did seem odd that he died by the hands of normal Shinobi. That's when a certain something came back to her…the curse of the Namikaze.

Grabbing a pen and paper she scribbled something on a paper, and using Konoha's fastest messenger Hawks she sent the letter to the Sandaime Tsuchikage. _I have a really good feeling that Arashi died just like how Minato died…the Shiki Fūjin (Reaper Death Seal)…or vice-versa._

Her thoughts were interrupted however when Shizune entered her office with everyone she requested plus Sakura who had an excited grin on her face and Kakashi was was using crutches. "Thank you all for coming." She said, the tears once there gone from her face. "Now, what do you all know about the Kyūbi no Yōko."

 **END**

* * *

 **Author:** Hey guys, guess who just finished another chapter and I am very sorry to those who think I took way too long to update. You see I'm a major Star Wars fan and I just got the new Star Wars Battlefront game for my PlayStation and I had to take some time off for that, and this is also going to be happening around this time next month because the Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 is coming out. I'm so excited. Anyway…here's a little insight Minato's heritage, there will be more. Other than that all I have to say is that sorry this chapter was filled with a giant flashback and only a couple of things happening in real time. Also sorry this chapter had no Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Kyūbi or Dragon action but the start of chapter three is going to be strictly that. Enjoy and stay tuned. This is Xander Xenos signing out…oh and remember to point out any errors you see and I hope I made Tsunade's reaction not to easy going.

-DOUBLE X!


	3. Difference Between The Kyuubi & The Kid

**Author:** Guess who's back? It's me. XANDER XENOS! I would, once again, like to thank everyone for reviewing my work and and the wishes of luck for future chapter to which I hope everyone likes. I have come to the fact that not everyone will like my fic, the haters can post their comments if they won't. I can't stop them so I won't but please refrain from telling me to go kill myself. Once people read my fic I will update, no matter what anyone says. And getting back to business someone asked if I'll do a StarWars X Naruto. Maybe. Not sure but if you guys want it. I'll do it. Good bye and don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review. ENJOY

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord**

 **Arc I: Power**

 **Chapter III: Truths Revealed; Difference Between The Kyūbi And The Kid.**

* * *

 _ **Previously On: Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord (Naruto's Mind Scape)**_

 _He staggered as he suddenly appeared in front of the Nine Tails but kept his footing and righted himself so he didn't fall into the ankle length water though it didn't make a difference as he felt nothing in the water, even when he stood in it. He looked up at his prisoner and raised an eyebrow._

" _What was that voice Kyūbi?" The Fox remained silent but his breathing became louder and it turned its red and black eyes peered at something all the way across the sewer like place and Naruto followed its gaze and his eyes widened marginally as he saw a cage on the other end of the room. And in it, purple eyes with dragon like black slits peered right back at the Nine Tailed Fox._

" _Who and what are you!?" He asked and the light around the creature was shown and Naruto was more than shocked when he saw it was a Chinese dragon but it looked simply beautiful. It had golden scales with blue streaks running along it, it looked to be about one 100 meters in length and Naruto watched in amazement at the pure spark that was made when red and black slits met purple and dragon like black slits._

 _The gates to both of the mystical and mysterious creature shot open and Naruto fell to the ground clutching his chest in pure agony. The two mighty beast roared sending ripples throughout the sewer like domain of the Kyūbi and they charged each other. Each of Kyūbi's steps seemed like an earthquake while the dragon moved at a pace that made the water chop and it headed at each other and Naruto was in the middle of it, still clutching his chest in pain._

 _He closed his eyes and waited for them to clash but then he heard grunts and a giant earthquake, shooting open his eyes looked at the Kyūbi to see a woman with fiery red hair holding it down with chains made of chakra and looking at the dragon he saw his hero, the man who sealed the Nine Tails in him holding his right hand in an odd seal and holding his left hand to the dragon and it seemed to be calm. With sad faces, the Fourth Hokage and the red haired woman looked at Naruto in melancholy, with tears rolling down their cheeks they muttered the exact same word, at the exact same time, in the exact same sadness._

"… _Son…"_

 _ **Now On: Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord (Naruto's Mind Scape)**_

* * *

 _The body of Uzumaki Kushina was slammed into a rock the size of a small house just some miles away from Konohagakure no Sato. She was too tired to scream so she just slumped to the ground and just like that, a man wearing a black cloak and a white face mask with black markings and one eye hole for the right eye tied her up with chakra wire._

 _It was amazing how he did this while holding Kushina's son, Uzumaki Naruto. As his left hand held Naruto he placed his hand in the seal of confrontation and began to channel chakra and to Kushina's surprise, a red eye with three black tomoe appeared and red chakra was slowly being pulled out of Kushina who began to grunt in pain, still too tired to scream for help or call her husband._

 _However, she was reassured when a yellow flash in front of her revealed none other than Konoha's Yellow Flash and her husband. Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Minato had a look on his face that would make even Satan shit himself and run for the hills, but the masked man seemed unfazed as Minato began to walk to him._

" _Uh, uh, uh." The masked man said and Minato stopped when the man waved his hand over Naruto's body. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to sweet Naruto-kun would you…Yondaime?" He asked and Minato grew more furious by the second, no scratch that. By the nano second. Blue chakra with a tinge of gold began to flutter around the Yondaime Hokage. "Well, it seemed that I've riled up the Hokage just enough don't you think? Naru-chan." In the blink of an eye Naruto was in the air heading for Minato who caught him then heard sizzling and saw that paper tags were in the blanket. Making a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to catch his son Minato had the clone flash away with Naruto and Kushina, leaving the masked man and the Fourth Hokage.._

" _You made a big mistake going as far as hurting my wife and threatening my son." Minato said as he cracked his knuckles and his neck and relaxed his muscles slightly._

" _It matters not, I have already acquired what I came for." The ma turned away and began to walk but Minato was gone in a yellow blur instead of a flash and reached the man. But unfortunately for Minato, it was just a ruse as the man grabbed him by the neck and flipped over him, effectively throwing the Hokage off balance but he clashed away before the man could cause anymore damage._

" _Can you please tell me what was so important that you had to hurt my wife and threaten my kid?" Minato said with a heated glare. "At first I thought that you were after the son of the Yondaime but you would've fled the scene and I see the Sharingan." He said referring to himself and sighed rubbing his temples. "It's all really confusing." Minato finished and looked at the masked man who laughed._

" _What I came for? Let me tell you, it's looks like an oversize plushy doll, it's arrogant and has nine fat fluffy tails." Minato's eyes widened as the man dashed at him with a kunai held in hand but Minato acted on reflex and dashed him, the kunai just nicking his cheek._

" _And might I ask your name as well?" Minato said as he slid into a stance, only used by two men before him. His grandfather, Namikaze Umi and his father, Namikaze Arashi. "Or are you going to remain anonymous?" A chuckle escaped the lips of the man as he used his one eye to look Minato dead in his._

" _My name, that's easy and you're going to shit bricks when you hear it." The man waved his finger but Minato shrugged._

" _Try me!"_

" _Uchiha Madara!"_

* * *

 _ **Time: Five Minutes Ago, Location: With Kushina, Minato Clone And Naruto**_

 _The clone flashed into Kushina and Minato's room, his left arm was wrapped around Kushina's waist as her head rested on her shoulder and his right arm held Naruto, with cautiousness and silence he placed them on the bed and grabbed the cloak his boss wore and turned back to them to see Kushina's eyes fluttering. He walked to her and brushed a strand of hair off of her face._

" _Come Kushina-sama, rest up with Naruto-kun." The clone said and Kushina furrowed her eyebrows. "The boss will handle everything." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and flashed away leaving Kushina to accumulate tears in her eyes and with a groan and a pained expression on her face she walked over to the closet, but not before putting pillows around Naruto as a barricade of sorts._

 _Opening the closet she moved aside the clothes and ran a hand along the smooth wooden surface on the back of the closet's interior and a syringe popped out. Taking a deep breath she took the syringe and walked back to the bar to see Naruto awake and sucking his thumb and she smiled down at him._

" _I know that you're not going to remember this, but a bad man attacked mummy and daddy, we might have to do something that's going to make most of the village hate you but just remember that your Kaa-chan and Tou-san loves you and we're sorry that we're going to do this, we even discussed it way before you were born and if it was up to me I wouldn't have done it but, it's better to have you alive, well and hated than dead…sorry, Naru-chan." Naruto just laughed, not understanding what the woman was doing._

 _Kushina smiled at she newborn son and pulled down here top a little and injected the syringe in her right breast and she grounded her teeth in pain but sighed. The yellow liquid that was in the syringe now in her blood stream and just like that she sat on the bed and picked up Naruto, she unbuttoned her top so that one of her right breast was showing and she began to breastfeed Naruto._

" _Never thought we'd have to do this, after the sleepless nights and week long arguments with Minato-kun I realized he was right. Never in a million years did I though that that Namikaze Ckan Curse was even real but now, I don't want to sound negative but it looks like this is going to be the last night of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, but the birth of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan's Dragon Lord." Naruto let go of his source of milk and giggled then began to drink again. Kushina simply smiled down at the infant._

 _ **Time: Ten Minutes Later, Location: Minato And Masked Man**_

 _With a grunt Minato landed on the ground with his clone next to him. There were triple pointed kunai scattered across the ground and Minato wore a frustrated look. The clone at the side of him was panting, almost in the verge of dissipation._

" _Not bad Yondaime, to think you'd be able to keep up with me." Madara said and Minato grew more frustrated by the minute. "But unfortunately for you, it looks like your famed Hiraishin couldn't keep up with my Space-Time Ninjutsu." He finished and Minato sighed wearily. This was beginning to annoy him, not to mention he had used more than half of his chakra to keep the Kyūbi sealed during Naruto's birth._

" _Looks like it's time." Minato closed his eyes and yellow chakra began to swirl around him and his eyes snapped. His eyes now had thick purple slits, his clothes ripped as dragon scales formed on his upper arm and on his chest, his canines sharpened and two small wings sprouted from his back. "I've only used this once before." Minato said and Madara smirked. "During the Third Shinobi World War, but no one's seen me use it and my victims never live to tell the tale." His voice had gotten deeper and Madara held up a finger._

" _One moment please." Minato was shocked when Minato simply disappeared in a distortion of air and came back, pointing to the direction of the village. "Behold, the power to the Sharingan!" In a giant plume of smoke the Kyūbi appeared making Minato's eyes go wide but he turned back to his enemy with a glare. "You're the Hokage, aren't you going to save your precious village?" Madara asked and Minato chuckled._

" _It's not the Hokage that protects the people, it's the Will Of Fire that protects the people, the Hokage just acts as a voice for the Will Of Fire, plus, Sarutobi will handle things there." Minato got ready to dash but stopped as Madara spoke._

" _Just like the old fools before you, Will Of Fire this that and the other, but I have an interesting fact for you. Did you know that the Namikaze are descendants of the Uchiha?" Minato's eyes widened as Madara held out his hand. "Come with me, join me in world domination, together we will rise." Madara said and Minato slid out of his stance and walked to Madara making the Uchiha smirk but gasped when Minato squeezed his hand tightly. "I will never, betray my village, I will never betray my family, and I will never stoop as low as you Madara." Minato took a deep breath._ _ **"Katon: Karyūnohōkō! (Fire Release: Roar Of The Fire Dragon!)"**_

 _In an instant Madara became intangible letting the stream of extremely hot fire pass throw his body and when it had distinguished he became tangible again and titled his head. He remained like this for sometime, making Minato wonder if he was trying to make him angry and normally it wouldn't have worked but with Minato using his Dragon Lord abilities he was being controlled by his instincts._

 _Dashing at the Uchiha he swing his fist but Madara caught it, and to Madara's surprise a tail sprouted from Minato's hind end and connected with his stomach sending him a good ways back. Madara simply 'hmm'-ed and sighed. He ran through hand seals and brought his two index and middle fingers together._

" _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)"**_ _The fire exited Madara's mouth and headed for Minato who, to Madara's surprised used his scaled hands to block the fire. Madara simply shrugged and looked at Minato with a smirk under his mask. "Do you want to hear about the Namikaze Clan's past?"_

" _I know all I need to know already." Minato said as he took out one of his kunai and spun it on the hook at the end. He dashed at Madara and brought it down in a downward motion, Madara had other plans and used his ability to become intangible and tangible and disappeared, reappearing behind the enraged Hokage. "Shit!" Minato cursed as some of the scales on his skin faded away._

" _Seems as though you can't hold the Namikaze Clan secret technique as long as your ancestors." Madara said with a smirk and in response Minato used the same kunai to throw it at him. "You don't learn do you?" Madara said as he became intangible letting the kunai passed through him but to his surprise Minato was gone in a yellow flash and a blue orb of chakra was slammed into his back. "Not bad Yondaime, not bad at all." And just like that, Madara disappeared in a distortion in the air._

 _Minato grunted and noticed the Kyūbi was getting closer into town and he disappeared in a yellow flash, his dragon like appearance gone._

 _ **Time: Thirty Minutes Later, Location: Forests of Hi no Kuni.**_

 _Minato, now in normal with his skin back to normal and his Hokage haori dangling behind him stood in front of the Kyūbi which was being held down by gold like chains coming from the woman to hi side. To his side was Kushina holding Naruto protectively in her arms and Minato turned to her and gave her a slight nod and she did the same, with teary eyes._

 _Minato looked at the feared Nine Tailed Fox dead in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Today, you will be sealed into my son, Uzumaki Naruto, he will do what Uzumaki Mito nor his mother, Uzumaki Kushina have ever been able to do." Minato ran through a couple of hands seals and a small alter appeared on the ground. "Now, your reign of terror ends,_ _ **SHIKI FŪJIN! (REAPER DEATH SEAL!)**_ _" The around Minato became chilled as a ghostly figure looked behind him. Though only Minato and the Kyūbi could see it Kushina knew what it was, the Shinigami. The Death God._

 _The Kyūbi's eyes were wide as it saw the ghostly figure licking its dagger maniacally and growled lowly at it and Minato who chuckled. "Looks like this is it Kushina, today we give our lives to save both Konoha and our son, by making him a Jinchūriki." Minato turned to Kushina who had just placed Naruto on the alter._

 _Kushina didn't reply immediately, she looked at the Kyūbi then at her husband, Hokage and best friend. "Let's do it." Minato nodded and took some breaths then his eyes snapped open, back to the dragon-like eyes. "We might die today but our son lives." Tears were in Kushina's eyes as she fell to her knees and told Minato to go on._

 _Minato nodded._ _ **"Hakke no Fūin Shiki. (Eight Trigrams Eight Signed Seal.)"**_

.

.

.

Naruto doubled in pain as his brain was flooded with images after images, everything that happened that night fifteen years ago came straight back to him and he fell face first into the waters of the sewer-like mind scape he shared with the Nine Tailed Fox. It only took the red haired woman, Uzumaki Kushina moments to reach to her son but she remained her hold on the Kyūbi with the Gold chains that emitted from her. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato, followed Kushina's actions and reached his son in a moment, however, he, unlike his wife, his hold on the Dragon was severed.

As she reached Naruto, Kushina knelt in the water and turned her son over and rested his head in her lap and she brushed some of his hair out of his face. Minato walked up behind her and knelt in the water as well and placed an open palm on the Jinchūriki's forehead and grunted. Kushina looked at her husband worriedly, he remained quiet but a glare from her told him explain.

"Um, well, it seems as though when we entered his mind scape all of our memories were shared with him, from what I can tell he's either in a comatose or simply unconscious from shock. But he'll be alright in a couple of moments, I mean he is both the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and our son." He said with a smile and like his prediction, it only took Naruto ten seconds after he said that for him to cough and his eyes fluttered. "Sooner than I anticipated." Was the first thing Naruto heard and he got up slowly.

"Ah my head hearts!" He hissed lowly and turned around to come face to face with the people he had seen in the images moments ago. "What the hell happened? I'm so confused right now it's funny and not ironic." A small chuckle came from the man and woman in front of him. He looked at them sadly and looked down. "So it wasn't a dream?" He asked and they shook their head in a negativity. "My father is Konoha's Yondaime and my mother was the Jinchūriki before me." He muttered then looked up into the roof of the mind scape. "Funny sense of humor you got there Kami!" He said and stood up, holding out his hand for his supposed mother to take and she did, getting up with him.

Kushina cried a little and took her son in a tight embrace and Minato sooner joined them. "The Sandaime always told me that I would one day meet my parents, and he said that when I meet them. Hold no hatred to them for what they did was not necessarily right, but right at the same time." As Naruto repeated the words he heard long ago Kushina and Minato burst into laughter and Naruto tilted his head.

"That does sound like something Hiruzen would say." Kushina said as the family of three let their embrace slip. "I can't believe after so long I finally get to meet you, how old are you now Naruto-kun?" She asked and Naruto blushed at the affectionate name from his mother.

"I'm going to be sixteen in a month." He said with a thumbs up and a foxy grin. Kushina and Mianto smiled sadly, thinking about all the time they had missed. "Hey guys, don't be sad." Naruto said seeing their faces. "In reality and all honesty, I may not have lived the best life or I am finally getting to see you but, for an orphan like myself. One minute with a parent is enough." They smiled at him but everything was cut short when the Kyūbi burst into a raucous laugh.

" **You puny humans make me sick with your lovey dovey moments, and since when did you talk from the heart Kit!? After all those years of chasing pinky you finally start speaking romantically!? I'm dying please! Hell!"** As the Nine Tails continued to laugh Kushina was confused as to who the Fox was referring to but Minato placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's talking about Haruno Sakura, Mebuki's and Kizashi's daughter, she was part of Naruto's Genin team which consisted of Uchiha Sasuke as well and was led by none other than Kakashi." Minato explained and the Kyūbi's laughter was drowned out by Naruto's and Kushina's stares of confusion. (Crazy. I know.) "I was in the Death God's stomach before Hiruzen so he met me in there and explained everything to me, everything from the moment my soul was sucked in by the Shinigami." Minato's fist tightened and his hands began to shake violently but he soon calmed down. "Naruto. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you by making you into a Jinchūriki, I know that your mother and I can't change the past and the fact that you never had anyone to help you in studies and whatnot, but let us help you creat your own future, let us help you destroy the Curse Of The Namikaze Clan." Minato and Kushina were both openly crying but stopped when Naruto chuckled.

"In all honesty, I'm confused as to what you mean by the Curse Of The Namikaze Clan but, once I get to spend time with you, with the two people who brought me into the world, the woman who the Sandaime told me little about and the man that was by her side, I don't care if I have to put up with the Furball, once I spend more time with the two people I love the most in the world." Naruto said deeply and his parents once again hugged him and the Kyūbi chuckled.

" **There you go again with the sappy shit. Don't tell me that after all the years of being despised, neglected and most of all not given a shit about in the village you plan on defeating me with what you morons call love!?"** The Kyūbi bellowed. **"Trust me, both the Shodai's wife and your mother tried and they'd have had better luck getting Shukaku to calm down during her period!"**

To begin with Naruto was shocked to hear Shukaku was a woman but placed that aside and glared at the Nine Tails. "I never knew what love felt like until I met old man Teuchi and Ayame-Nee-chan, then I warmed up to the Sandaime and then Iruka-sensei, time went on and on and maybe my crush on Sakura was just that. A crush. Nothing more nothing less. But it just occurred to me, that even though they weren't alive I had parents who loved me. And I'm not throwing that away, not because you want to go and run rampant on the village. So you're going to calm your tails down and be a good little Kitsune, understand Fox?" The Kyūbi glowered at the blonde fifteen year old and his wide eyed parents.

The Kyūbi then chuckled and walked into the back of the cage and sighed. _**Spoken like a true Uzumaki, maybe this kid could actually become Hokage in the future or maybe he'll die and I'll go down with him, but in the end of the beginning of the end. He just might be the one old man Rikudō spoke about. The blue eyes boy that'd change the way the Bijū thought.**_ It chuckled once more as a white light enveloped the family and carried them into another part of the mind scape. _**Hahaha. To be Uzumaki Naruto, huh? Never thought I'd say that.**_

* * *

 _ **Time: Five Minutes Ago, Location: Tsunade's Office**_

Silence filled the Hokage's office as Tsunade scrutinized the faces of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Yunio Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chōji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Ahino and Hyuuga Hinata, looking for a reaction, a sudden movement, trying to see how they were going to start treating her grandson.

To her side on the left was Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Sai and Sakura, all of them were watching the nine teenagers, all was quiet and no one spoke for a while. Wouldn't you be you quiet after finding out that one of your friends held not only a Bijū but the strongest Bijū. Sai had been introduced to everyone already and all of that had been done and done so now it was just to see everyone's reaction.

The first to speak however was Neji. "So that chakra he used when he was fighting me during the Chuunin Exams was the Kyūbi's?" He looked the Hokage dead in the eyes and spoke. "And against Gaara when he transformed into Shukaku?"

"Not necessarily but in a sense yes." Tsunade began with a sigh. "As Jiraiya had explained to me Naruto only used the Kyūbi Chakra to reopen the tenkutsu you closed and replenish his chakra, he didn't use it against Gaara at all, that is what Iiraiya told me of course, you're going to have to ask Naruto or Gaara about that one." She said and the white eyes Jiunin nodded his head.

Sakura was surprised when the next question came from Ino and was guided at her. "You knew all along Sakura, is that why you always told him no to dates?" She asked and Sakura blushed when all eyes except Tsunade's were on her.

"I only found out on our recent mission when we were sent to get information from an informant about Sasuke's whereabouts." Time seemed to freeze for the entire room as everyone noticed that Sakura didn't add the familiar 'kun' to the Uchiha's name. "What?"

"You didn't say 'Sasuke-kun'!" Ino shouted and to her surprise Sakjra shrugged. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I got over my little crush on Sasuke, that's all it means." She said crossing her arms over her chest and Ino walked up to her and scanned her face but it remained straight.

"You're not lying so you must have another guy in your eyes huh?" Sakura felt all eyes on her once again and Tsunade watched, asking a silent question in her eyes. "What's his name? How old is he? What's his hair color and is he dark like Sasuke-kun?"

"That's no e of your business pig!" She shouted and both of them froze as they felt a nerve racking surge of chakra and all the Jounin, Sai, Sakura, Tsunade watched out of the window towards to Naruto's apartment and in a moment all of them were in action. Sakura and Sai jumped out of the open window followed by the Jounin, Kakashi even dropped his crutches. The Chuunin and one Jounin watched each other and followed their senseis and Hokage.

* * *

 _ **Time: Meanwhile, Location: Dragon Dimension (A Place Where Time Means Nothing)**_

Naruto stood with his arms crossed and eyes clothes as he listened to his parents as they went on and on explaining everything he needed to know about the two sides of his family. His father was telling him how the Namikaze Clan happened by chance, as it was an Uchiha who had had his chromosomes gone haywire and had came out without the Uchiha Clan's dark hair and eyes but golden hair and blue eyes. When his father finished explaining everything he knew about the Namikaze Naruto opened his eyes.

"So you were an orphan to huh Tou-san?" Naruto asked and Minato nodded and Naruto looked down. "So did you ever find out who your parents were?" Silence reigned and Naruto looked his father dead in the eyes and Minato nodded sadly. "Who were they?"

"The Elemental Nations most powerful bounty hunter, Namikaze Arashi and my mother…my mother was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and hazel brown eyes, so Naruto, no anyone that fits that description?" Mianto asked and Naruto's fist tightened and they began to tremble.

"Tsunade." He growled lowly and the parents looks at each other and sighed. "She was my grandmother, all this time she was my grandmother, so she didn't only abandon her son but her grandson as well and why, because grandfather died!" Naruto was so angry chakra began to bubbles around him.

"Enough!"

Minato's shout cut Naruto's words like a hot knife through butter and Naruto looked at his father with a straight face. "Don't tell me you're going to side with her! If she had taken care of me you think I would've been hated by the village, if she had taken care of me you'd think I'd be a failure of a Shinobi. YOU THINK IF SHE HAD TAKEN CARE OF ME I WOULD'VE BEEN HAPPY!" Naruto shouted at the top of his longs and Minato and Kushina looked down.

"What Kaa-chan did wasn't right but now isn't the time for this, your mother and I only have a few minutes before our chakra is extinguished for good, and I'm holding back a reasonable amount for repairing the seal." Naruto nodded at his father's words and Minato gestured for Kushina to go on.

"Well Naruto-kun, the Uzumaki were a clan of great pride but not to the point where we were arrogant like the Uchiha, I can't tell much because when I was ten I was brought to Konoha not knowing they were going to make me into the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi." Naruto's eyes were wide as he gasped and he once again got angry.

"So they brought you here without telling you that they were going to make you into something that would be hated by the whole of Konoha?" When Kushina nodded the blonde boy began to stare at the floor of the water. "Mum, Dad, I've never known the love of a parent, I only had Hokage-Jiji, the Ichirakus, Iruka-sensei and Ero-Sennin is like a father to me, but before that I though I would die alone, not knowing what it felt like to be loved and I will never get to feel like that was." Naruto slumped to the ground and took a deep breath. "I've attempted suicide twice." The parents gasped but Naruto ignored and continued. "Once when I was six after getting my tenth beating from the villagers and when I was nine, after I just thought death would be better, but I only found out what was stopping me from dying when I was twelve." He didn't need say anything more as the parents knew what he was talking about.

But Minato and Kushina began to fade away and Minato chuckled. "I guess this is it, son, we know what's been going on in the world, we have seen your memories that's why I'm leaving Draco to help you out, he is a being of great wisdom and will answer all you have to ask in due time, I know you want to let off some steam so I'll repair the seal in exactly one hour." Naruto nodded his head at the Fourth's words and his parents smiled back.

"Good luck Naruto." They began in unison and finished just like that. "And good luck." A few tears stained Naruto's eyes and he rubbed it away with a sad smile. "He clenched his fist and with a determined voice he grinned and spoke.

"I am the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, I will not fail my parents and I will not fail Konoha, I will do as they wished for me to do, I will become Konoha's Orange Hokage, for I am Uzumaki Naruto, and not going back on my words is my nindo."

Naruto was then returned to the real world.

* * *

 _ **Time: Present, Location: Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found himself lying in the position he had been in. His apartment door then shot open and he turned to it and was surprised to see his friends, senseis and the one person he wanted to "talk" to the most. And as for Tsuande, timed seemed to slow down as Naruto peered into her eyes, or more like her soul. And it was by that look she knew that he knew something he shouldn't know yet.

"Holy shit!" She cursed and the others looked at her curiously and awkwardly.

"What's wrong Tsunade-Shishō?" Sakura asked and Tsunade paled.

"He knows." She said quietly but they heard.

"What? What does he know?" Kakashi asked and his answer came when three tails of demonic chakra formed behind Naruto and his whisker marks defined, his eyes, instead of going red with think black slits his sclera became pitch black and his pupils became thick black slits and finally, his hair grew a lot as it now reached his mid back.

"The truth!" As soon a s the words left her mouth Naruto dashed at her with record breaking speed.

" **TSUNADE!"** The next thing happened in a moment. Tsunade collected a punch in the cheek and was rocketed at least ten miles from the apartment. **"You'll pay for not what you did, but for what you didn't do!"**

* * *

 **END**

 **Author:** Well firstly I would like to say thanks for reviewing and being patient waiting for chapter three. I'm sorry if I made you wait too long but I've been very busy with school and work so expect updates a little later than usual and to show you how much I care about my readers I will make chapter four and up between at least eight thousand and ten thousand so expect the next update Sunday as I got off time from work and school wouldn't take up much time. Ja Ne and don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review. Hope hou enjoyed.

-Xander


	4. Flash To The Past

**Author:** I'm back with another chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed the last and I thank all of for your feedback and expect updates to be every weekend on Saturday, Sunday or Monday as that's when I have time and as for Naruto attacking the Hokage/Tsunade all of that will be explained and stay tuned for the outcome of Naruto's actions and this will be the last chapter for the power arc. Enjoy! P.S; I'm sorry for updating late I've been REALLY busy, my greatest apologies.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord**

 **Arc I: Power**

 **Chapter IV: Flash To The Past**

* * *

 _ **Previously On: Uzumaki Naruto Dragon Lord**_

 _Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found himself lying in the position he had been in. His apartment door then shot open and he turned to it and was surprised to see his friends, senseis and the one person he wanted to "talk" to the most. And as for Tsuande, timed seemed to slow down as Naruto peered into her eyes, or more like her soul. And it was by that look she knew that he knew something he shouldn't know yet_

 _"Holy shit!" She cursed and the others looked at her curiously and awkwardly._

 _"What's wrong Tsunade-Shishō?" Sakura asked and Sakura paled._

 _"He knows." She said quietly but they heard._

 _"What? What does he know?" Kakashi asked and his answer came when three tails of demonic chakra formed behind Naruto and his whisker marks defined, his eyes, instead of going red with think black slits his sclera became pitch black and his pupils became thick black slits and finally, his hair grew a lot as it now reached his mid back._

 _"The truth!" As soon as the words left her mouth Naruto dashed at her with record breaking speed._

 _ **"TSUNADE!"**_ _The next thing happened in a moment. Tsunade collected a punch in the cheek and was rocketed at least ten miles from the apartment._ _ **"You'll pay for not what you did, but for what you didn't do!"**_

 _ **Now On: Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord**_

* * *

 _ **Time: Present, Location: Main Road To Konoha**_

A tall figure with white hair reaching his mid back and tied in a pony tail and also having two bangs framing his chin walked towards Konoha steadily, he wasn't far out, maybe three to four miles and so decided to walk instead of Shinobi run. On his forehead was a Hitai-ate with the Kanji for 'oil' inscribed on it and he had a scroll across his back.

But suddenly, he froze as a dark chakra came from Konoha, for him it wasn't relatively strong but he was confused as to why it suddenly appeared in the center of Konoha. He knew for a fact that the sub owner of that chakra would never use it near let alone in Konoha and knew something had pissed him off. He suddenly shuddered as feeling of dread washed over him and a his hand began to burn and looking at it he saw a seal was burning away and everything came back to him.

He knew what Naruto knew, he saw what Naruto saw and could only think one thing.

"Tsunade!"

* * *

 _ **Time: Meanwhile, Location: Konoha**_

Shock. Alongside dread that was all the Konoha 11 could feel as their Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade was sent flying towards a training ground to the far north of Konoha, just past the Hokage monument. Naruto had a sadistic smile on his face and the red sizzling hot chakra that bubbled on his skin made his blood pump and give him an adrenaline rush.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!?" Came Hinata's shocked voice and Naruto looked at his friends, from Team Eight, Nine, Ten, his team and all of their sensei's. Naruto's eyes watched into theirs, looking for the eyes of anguish he so commonly got but saw none, he snorted in amusement and turned back to where he had punched Tsunade and turned towards the Eastern Gate which was the main one and broke into a sickly laugh.

"Well, well, well, for a minute there I thought I would have to kill Tsunade." Naruto stretched his muscles but before he could run someone hugged him from behind and he turned around to see Sakura clutching onto him, the demonic chakra of the Nine Tails burning her skin.

"S-Sakura-chan!?" He shouted in shock and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "W-What are you doing?!" She didn't respond and she didn't let go of him until he spiked his chakra making it unbearable for her to hold and she fell on her butt. "Sorry, Sakura-chan." And just like that he was gone in a blur.

Everyone was about to go after him when Kakashi held out his hand. "Ino. Heal Sakura's burns. We all know Naruto may be Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Head Ninja and even he wouldn't attack Tsunade-sama without good cause, and seeing that he's in Tailed Beast State only a few people in the village can stand up to him now." They nodded solemnly and Kakashi removed his headband and stared to where Naruto had made his way to Tsunade.

 _What exactly does he know...?!_

* * *

 _ **Time: Meanwhile, Location: Training Ground 92**_

Naruto landed in front of Tsunade, causing the earth around him to crack up and become uneven. He glared down at the Godaime as she coughed up some blood from her impact and struggled to get up.

"You know you just (cough) did an inexcusable thing right? Even the Hokage can't do anything about someone who attacks them, that decision is left entirely up to the Shinobi side of Konoha's council. Think about it Naruto. Do you really want that? You want to be banned, worst yet executed because I made a foolish mistake?"

Naruto didn't say anything as another tail sprouted from behind him and Tsunade got up and back flipped away. "I wouldn't want that but then again, you didn't fuck up normally you fucked up royally. Think about it this way. Would I have had to fight my way in the Academy to learn the slightest thing, would I have had to find out about my parents this way. Or most importantly. Would I have had to wait UNTIL I WAS TWELVE YEARS OLD TO MAKE FRIENDS!" Tsunade looked down in shame as a few tears slid down Naruto's face and the dirtier (hair color) of the blondes fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I know it seemed selfish of me at the time but think about it this way, if I had taken care of you and Minato how would you guys have turned out. You and your father would be spoiled brats." Naruto wiped his eyes and glared harder at the feared Godaime. "If I had taken care of Minato he wouldn't have married Kushina because of political issues. So if I had taken care of Minato, you wouldn't be here. The hyperactive ninja I know wouldn't be here so please Naruto, forgive me." And like that Tsunade did something unimaginable. She knelt down and groveled at Naruto's feet.

"Forgiveness is like respect for me, I don't call you 'Hokage-sama' because my level of respect for you isn't high. Same thing with Ero-Sennin. If you want my forgiveness then you have to earn it, how you earn it I don't know, but if I had to earn someone's forgiveness and that someone had a Biju sealed in them, I'd think fast." Naruto spoke swiftly and swung his chakra covered fist at her which she easily parried and back flipped away from, but ultimately fell on her rear end.

As Naruto dashed at her one more time a giant shadow suddenly loomed over head and as he looked up he saw a giant toad coming down at him. "Jiraiya." He whispered harshly to himself and used the Kyuubi's chakra to form a shield around him, which in turn burned the toad and it was sent back to it's home, Mount Myoboku. "Well look who decided to show up, if it isn't my Godfather in the flesh." Naruto said sarcastically as Jiraiya helped Tsunade up.

Silence loomed over the three Shinobi and all was quiet until Jiraiya cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure your parents powers are slowly being transferred into your system by now, well that's at least what Minato told me the seal could do, and with your mother's sensory abilities I'm sure you can sense the Kyubi's chakra affecting the villagers, you wouldn't want to lose the little respect they have for you would you?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto broke into a raucous laugh.

"RESPECT?! Aha, you make me laugh Ero-Sennin. Well let's think about it this way shall we. If I, Naruto Uzumaki NAMIKAZE! Was raised by Konoha's Slug Princess would they have little respect for me, would I have had to save their asses countless time to gain the respect of one percent of the village's respect?! Think about it in my perspective. If you two hadn't been the selfish idiots you are I would've been, to put it simply. HAPPY!" Once again silence reigned dominant as the Sannins looked down in shame then back at they Godson/Grandson.

"Never before in my life would I ever have to say this side of the story again." Tsunade said as she slowly began to walk towards Naruto who flared his chakra, making the beginnings of the Fourth tail to sprout. "Naruto. I admit that what Jiraiya and myself did was not only wrong but disgusting at the same time, however, we did what we needed to do to protect you." She stopped as the Fourth tail sprouted out of pure anger.

 **"TO PROTECT ME!?"** His yell could practically been heard across the Elemental Nation, figuratively speaking of course and he swung his fist at Tsunade's stomach and instead of dodging or parrying his attack, she stood up straight and collected the brutal punch to her stomach. As he looked up at her in shock she slammed her hands together and mutter words Naruto didn't quite get, then everything went black.

.

.

.

 _"THIS IS PROPOSTOROUS!" Came the yell of a man whom had brown eyes, short dark hair and an 'x' on his chin. He was currently seated in the Hokage's office with said Kage and the Kage's advisors; Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. "How can the son of the world's most dangerous bounty hunter simply just pop into existence after said bounty hunter's death?!"_

 _The Sandaime Hokage took a puff of his pipe and blew out the smoke slowly. "Danzo, you must think I am God or Kami. I may be Konoha's Hokage but I do not know everything that happens. As far as I can see, Arashi-san slept with someone, and she delievered the baby here for an unknown reason, maybe couldn't handle the stress of parenthood by herself. Could be as simple as that." Hiruzen spoke and took another pull of his pipe._

 _"Well, according to Hashirama-Sama and Tobirama-Sensei, the Namikaze's lived in Sokudo no Kuni (Land Of Speed) to the east of Kumogakure (Could Village). It was so far to the east of Kumo that it wasn't possible to see it ona regular map. And dating back to the Sage of Six Paths-"_

 _"The Sage is just a myth Homura, don't start blabbing that non-sense of the Shodai and Nidaime. I say we put an end to this Minato boy's life, the bright blonde hair and blue eyes are unmistakably that of a Namikaze, and he may just as well turn on us like his ancestors should the need to fight arise." Danzo said bluntly and with a weary sigh Hiruzen outed his pipe and placed it in the astray._

 _"We cannot do that Danzo, he is but a child. He shall be raised in the orphanage until he is old enough to live on his own, if he choses to continue his families legacy I will personally give him what Konoha has of his ancestors, no objections. And Danzo, the Sage is not a myth, he is very real." Hiruzen said sternly and Danzo clicked his tongue and exited the room swiftly withHomura and Koharu behind him._

 _"Same old Danzo I suppose." Said a voice stepping out of the shadows only to step into the light and reveal it was Tsunade. "So, Hiruzen-Sensei, how's it going, I decided that I would drop in and say 'hi'." Hiruzen simply looked back at her with an angry stare. "He told you didn't he?"_

 _"Every. Word." Tsunade looked down as Hiruzen stood up and walked over to her. "Listen to me good Tsunade. Your mistakes and decisions now can affect even the smallest of people down the road, are you sure this is what you want to do. Give up your child?" With tears in her eyes she nodded. "Very well then, I can't do much as I have no blood relation to young Minato, nor does he have any relation in the village. I will do what I can to help him and so will Jiraiya, but a child still needs the love only a parent or grandparent can give, remember that."_

 _"I understand Sarutobi-Sensei."_

 _"Very well, until next time Tsunade..." And like that she was gone._

.

.

.

Naruto staggered as light came back to himself and it left immediately, he knew what was happening but couldn't slow down or just completely stop the effect it was having on him. Sharing someone's memories wasn't a good thing for the recipient. The scene then change to the same office only Minato was in the Hokage's seat, with his mother, sensei and predecessor.

.

.

.

 _"Minato, you have to make the decision now. Kushina is almost dead, Naruto os healthy as can be, the masked man who claimed to be Madara is defeated, I know you don't want to do this but you know what would happen when you took the job. Village before family." Minato listened to the reason his mother put in but only looked on as the Kyuubi neared the center of Konoha. "I know I made a mistake with you but I'll take care of Naruto if need be."_

 _"No." This response shocked the other three people in the room. "If you take care of Naruto, Danzo and others would have the power to take him from you because you're from the Senju clan and Naruto would be seen as a "nobody" if I seal the Kyuubi in him. Danzo would see him as a means of power for war instead of a human being, much else a child." Minato spoke sternly and took one of his special kunai and handed it to Jiraiya who took it and nodded. "Kaa-chan, in order for Naruto to unlock his Dragon Summoning abilities he needs to be neglected for a certain amount of time, I need him to grow on his own, I just hope most of the village sees him as hero." Minato looked at Hiruzen and nodded. "Good bye, and good luck." He was gone in a yellow flash._

.

.

.

Everything in Naruto's mind exploded and he found himself back in his sewer of a mind with a multitude of people around him. Most males and females having bright blonde hair and cerulean/azure eyes, the Kyuubi, Draco, Tsunade, his parents and even Jiraiya formed a circle around him.

"Fellow Namikazes, the time has come, for my son; Uzumaki Naruto to be granted the ability to train his Dragon Summoning Abilities and become the next Dragon Lord." They all nodded as he stood up groggily and looked around. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are gathered among the Namikaze Clan and everyone who have been associated with it. Today you have experienced the amount of neglect needed for your brain to allow access to the Namiakze Clan's abilities. Albeit this isn't how I planned it but it's how it happened." Minato took a deep breath as chakra began to gather around everyone present, save Naruto. "But first, the Namikaze Clan's background." All the men and women with bright blonde hair and cerulean/azure eyes , including Minato took deep breaths and... **"** **Mukashi no Aato! (Art Of The Ancients!)**

.

.

.

 _A teenage girl ran through a heavily forrested area, her hair was long, reaching her read end and she had sky blue eyes. She wore a midnight blue shinobi shirt that had no sleeves and black bandages were wrapped around the exposed skin on her arms and she had on a midnight blue mini skirt with shinobi sandals that reached her knees. She had a Shinobi pouch on her waist and a kunai holster on her right thigh. In her left hand was a scroll and behind her was at least two dozen Shinobi from Kumogakure._

 _She cursed mentally as she came face to face with a cliff and no where else to run, so she turned around and sighed heavily. "Alright guys let's make a deal, to begin with I know that I'm not supposed to be in Kaminari no Kuni (Land Of Lightning) and that I stole a scroll from the Raikage Tower but come on, you wouldn't hurt a cute little girl like me would you?" She asked activating the worlds strongest Ninjutsu Technique, the Puppy Eyed Technique._

 _"I have to admit you are cute, but we can have some fun if you want, though after we get back what we came for, now, miss Namikaze, would ya' mind?" Spoke the obvious leader of the two dozen Shinobi and the girl – who was a Namiakze – blood began to boil, almost ten thousand degrees farenhiet._

 _"Want to repeat that?" She asked in a threateningly low voice and unleashed an insane amount of killer intent. "Are insinuating that after you "defeat" me you're going to rape me?" She asked and the ground shook violently. "Because that would be really sad, because when I'm done with you...you'll have to drink through a straw and piss sitting down." She ran through seven hand seals then clapped her hands together._ _ **"Raiton: Hiraishin (Lightning Style: Lightning Rod)"**_ _She yelled and being in the Land Of Lightning made it easier for her opponents to be struck by lightening._

 _In less than a minute all of the Shinobi lay on the ground either dead or being electrocuted to death. She stuck her nose up in the air triumphantly and began to run the direction she came from only to have a tiger land directly in front of her and she back flipped away from a slash of the tiger's claws._

 _"Like my summon? I'm the only one who has a contract with it, you see, in Kumogakure we specialize in finding Shinobi with unique talents and training them so that they can protect their village's pride, I was one of those people who had a unique trait, this and controlling green fire, amazing isn't it." The man stepped out of the shadows and he was fully covered by a turban. "Does the so feared Shinobi of the Sokudo no Kuni's (Land Of Speed's) Namikaze Clan have skill as great as that of mine?" He asked mockingly and the girl chuckled._

 _"No we don't." She said with a shrug which made the man smirk but it fell as her chakra spiked to an unimaginable level for a fifteen year old girl. "We can do things much, much better, for example, your fantastic control in the elements Raiton and Fuiton, our exceptional skills in Taijutsu, our special Ninjutsu Style, our humongous chakra reserves and...our godly speed." As she finished her statement she was gone in a yellow blur reappearing next to the man and swung her foot to which he caught and spun her sending her careening into a tree._

 _"Ah yes, the feared speed of the Namikaze Clan that is almost as fast as the Nidaime Hokage's Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), but also, there have been rumours that the life expectancy of a Namikaze is at least twenty to twenty five years because of the curse that happens to the parents that is a Namiakze of a new born Namikaze, so is it true, are your parents dead, is the Namiakze Clan simply a bunch of teenaged brats?!" The man could only laugh as she looked down in sadness, she had really never met her parents, and she probably never would, but she wasn't going down without a fight._

 _"My name, is Akira Namikaze, daughter of Sanda Namikaze (Mother) and Burezu Namikaze (Father), I may have never met my parents and maybe I never will, I may believe in the Namikaze Clan curse but that doesn't stop me from wanting a child one day. I want to break that curse and I will, end of story." She inhaled a giant gust of wind and placed her hands in the "Dragon" seal as her eyes turned to thick black slits on a purple iris._ _ **"Fuiton: Kami no Fukushuu (Wind Style: God's Revenge/Revenge Of The Divine)"**_

 _Everything shredded as wind picked up all around the young girl and then it all blew away, leaving her standing in the centre of all the destruction with a angry look on her face and like that everything died down and she fell to her knees coughing up blood. She could only think one thing before she fell face first to the ground._

Maybe I can finally meet Kaa-chan and...Tou-chan...

 _You aren't going anywhere young Namikaze child..._

What? Who's there? _Was her only thought as a bright light flashed in front of her and when the light faded away a long golden scaled dragon with blue streaks floated in front of her making her eyes widen and her breath get caught in her throat._

 _"A-A-A-A dragon?" She asked and the Dragon nodded towards her and she stood up wearily. "I thought dragon's weren't real! Nothing but as myth!" She yelled and the dragon shook his head no._

 _"That is false young one, Dragon's are real and have been real for the past hundreds years, we're as old as the Sage of Six Paths himself, maybe even a couple years or months older." It said and then a scroll popped out. "You, Namikaze Akira have a strong will, right now you are walked along the pathway to ring death's door bell and you also have a strong resolve, something the Dragon's need in a summoner, so I am Draco, the Great Dragon Sage and I am at your service." The scroll opened up and at the top of the list was a name she never thought she would see. Burezu Namikaze. "Your father was our first summoner, but he didn't get to pass it on to you. So that is why a blood pact has been made with the Dragon's and you, as of now. We are strictly the summons of the Namikaze Clan." The Dragon nodded to her and disappeared into thin air and when she blinked again Akira found herself where she was before, not only that but a tattoo was now on her hand._

 _"Well would'ya look at that." She muttered to herself then got up and walked away from the sight. Not wanting to risk being caught, tortured, interrogated and worst of all, raped._

.

.

.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as everyone around him fell to their knees. _So that's how the Namikaze Clan came to summon Dragon, through a pact between that Akira girl and Draco._ Naruto looked at Draco then around the circleuntil his eyes fell on a woman.

"You're Akira aren't you?" He asked and everyone around him, including his mother, father, grandmother and sensei looked at him shocked. Not only had he got it right on the first time, he also spoke in a disrespectful manner.

"Yes young Namikaze, I am Namikaze Akira. You, are an Uzumaki through your mother so I know you were going to get me." She chuckled and coughed a little. "It's really strange ya'know..." She trailed off as all the old Namikaze and herself began to fade. "That the fate of the Namikaze Clan would all be because of death, you have unlocked stage one of your power Naruto, that is Summoning Dragons and Stage One of your speed. Level two is unlocked by near death and your abilities increase to Dragon State Stage One and your speed increases to Stage Three and finally, Level Three of the Dragon Abilities needs to be unlocked by finding true love, only a few have done this, your grandfather, your father and myself to name a few, upon unlocking Level Three you will be able to unlock the Ryuugan or Dragon Eye and you will be given the chance to battle Draco and claim the title only your grandfather, father and my son, Ryu have claimed. Dragon Lord. Do you accept your heritage?"

Naruto looked her dead in the eyes and nodded his head. "I accept, if it's my destiny then I will do what needs to be done, and I will use my powers for the greater good and continue my parents and clans' legacy." Everyone smiled at him and all the Namikaze placed their hands in the odd seal Minato had used to calm down Draco and they faded, all Naruto felt was pain and energy flowing through him and he blacked out, falling face first in the sewer then everything faded back to the training ground.

"Jiraiya, carry him to the hospital and let Shizune have a look at him, her findings are strictly confidential and can't be shared with anyone except for me, Kakashi and yourself, understood?" He nodded, picked up Naruto and shunshin-ed away. "Now all I have to do is explain all of this fucking bullshit to the council, just what I needed, not to mention Naruto's heriateg moved from 'SS' class to a fucking 'Z'." She rubbed her temples and decided she needed some sake. "Naruto, hurry up and take this Kami forsaken job from me please, oh well, back to the office."

* * *

 _ **Time: Five Minutes Later, Location: Naruto's Apartment**_

Kakashi sat on Naruto's sofa reading his perverted little orange book as Gai went on about how "unyouthful" the book was and Ino and Kurenai glared at him. All Hinato could think about was Naruto doing the things in that book to her, Shino and Shikamaru were playing shogi with a set they found in Naruto's room, weird I know, and Kiba and Akamaru were simply laying down, Chouji was rading the fridge, Sai was dreawing, as always and Sakura was inside laying on Naruto's bed, resting from her burns that had all healed. Other than that Lee was challenging Neji to a fight and Tenten tired to break them up.

"Well isn't this a wonderful sight." Everyone turned as Jiraiya entered the apartment and looked at everyone. Knwoing they were about to question he held up his finger and wagged it. "If you have questions ask Naruto when he gets out of the hospital and you can go and ask Tsunade when she's finished with her council meeting."

"Naruto's in the hospital?!" Everyone turned to the doorway where Sakura stood in her uniform. "I've got to go and see about him." She was about to leave when Jiraiya stopped her and turned back to everyone.

"Shizune is seeing about Naruto, you all can visit him later, right now I need Sakura, Kakashi and Sai to follow me to meet Tsunade, all of you can go home, let's go, I don't have all day." Jiraiya turned around and Sakura, Sai and Kakashi followed him, the latter limping slowly. The others slowly filed out and Naruto's apartment was once again empty.

* * *

 **END**

 **Author:** That's it guys, the end of chapter four. I hope no one got confused through the back stroies, there will be more about the back story and the meeting with the council will be next chapter along with the maing of some very tough decisions by Squad Seven, Jiraiya and Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha Eleven. The story is just starting up and I hope you guys enjoy it. It would do me great if you guys followed me on instagram .1000. Sorry for the late update and I will be posting another chapter in a couple of days as my beta has the flu.


	5. Down The Path Of Pain & Death

**Author:** Sup guys, I'm back with chapter five (5)/(V) of Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord, I got positive support from the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this one like you did the last. On another had I had my brother and some friends from school and work read my story and they said that every chapter I post it leaves them with more question and answers but they like it like that. I want to know if you guys like it like that or if you have another preference for reading, if so, PM me and I will try to adapt to all the different types of reading styles and if you think my style is understandable and fun to read let me know and I won't change it. Other than that, enjoy the chapter and remember to favorite, follow and review. Oh and I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden =(

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord**

 **Arc I: Power**

 **Chapter V: Down The Path Of Pain & Death**

* * *

 _ **Previously On: Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord (Namikaze Flashback)**_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as everyone around him fell to their knees. So that's how the Namikaze Clan came to summon Dragon, through a pact between that Akira girl and Draco. Naruto looked at Draco then around the circle until his eyes fell on a woman.

"You're Akira aren't you?" He asked and everyone around him, including his mother, father, grandmother and sensei looked at him shocked. Not only had he got it right on the first time, he also spoke in a disrespectful manner.

"Yes young Namikaze, I am Namikaze Akira. You, are an Uzumaki through your mother so I know you were going to get me." She chuckled and coughed a little. "It's really strange ya'know..." She trailed off as all the old Namikaze and herself began to fade. "That the fate of the Namikaze Clan would all be because of death, you have unlocked stage one of your power Naruto, that is Summoning Dragons and Stage One of your speed. Level two is unlocked by near death and your abilities increase to Dragon State Stage One and your speed increases to Stage Three and finally, Level Three of the Dragon Abilities needs to be unlocked by finding true love, only a few have done this, your grandfather, your father and myself to name a few, upon unlocking Level Three you will be able to unlock the Ryuugan or Dragon Eye and you will be given the chance to battle Draco and claim the title only your grandfather, father and my son, Ryu have claimed. Dragon Lord. Do you accept your heritage?"

Naruto looked her dead in the eyes and nodded his head. "I accept, if it's my destiny then I will do what needs to be done, and I will use my powers for the greater good and continue my parents and clans' legacy." Everyone smiled at him and all the Namikaze placed their hands in the odd seal Minato had used to calm down Draco and they faded, all Naruto felt was pain and energy flowing through him and he blacked out, falling face first in the sewer then everything faded back to the training ground.

"Jiraiya, carry him to the hospital and let Shizune have a look at him, her findings are strictly confidential and can't be shared with anyone except for me, Kakashi and yourself, understood?" He nodded, picked up Naruto and shunshin-ed away. "Now all I have to do is explain all of this fucking bullshit to the council, just what I needed, not to mention Naruto's heriatge moved from 'SS' class to a fucking 'Z'." She rubbed her temples and decided she needed some sake. "Naruto, hurry up and take this Kami forsaken job from me please, oh well, back to the office."

 _ **Now On: Uzumaki Naruto: Dragon Lord**_

* * *

Tsunade sat with her arms folded and eyes dropping as she listened to the civilian side of the council argue with the Shinobi side of the council about Naruto's punishemnt for attacking her. Truth be told she thought that they could have been more professional than this.

When she came in and explained the situation - not giving away too much details on Naruto's actions - while giving away just enough for them to make a lenient decisions but it wasn't going so well. The civilian side was yelling that Naruto should be killed for attacking the Hokage while the Shinobi were yelling for them to, well, shut up.

This was making Tsunade's head hurt, this was one of the reasons she didn't want to take the job in the beginning three years ago. She really wondered how Hiruzen and Minato had handle the situation back then, not to mention Minato took the secret to paperwork with him to his grave.

"ENOUGH!" The silence that followed was music to Tsuande's ears and it was a sad thing as she ahd silenced them to talk. "First of all, killing Naruto might result in unleashing the Kyuubi because the seal used to stop the Kyuubi was designed by an Uzumaki and taught to the Yondaime by an Uzumaki themselves, not even Jiraiya, the seal master himself knows how it works and secondly, you better hurry up before I leave and this matter is left in the dust." She said and leaned back in her chair.

It was then that Danzo - who had been quiet for the entire meeting - looked at Tsunade and spoke. "I believe that there is only one thing to do Tsunade-hime..." He trailed off and Tsuande glared at him for calling her princess instead of lady. "...The Uzumaki can join my ROOT program, once he enters and I see to his training personally, this would never be an issue again." Danzo said and Tsuande groaned, she would have stomped the idea but it was a suggestion and needed to be put up for vote.

"All in favor of letting Danzo see about Naruto please show by the raise of your right hand." She called and the entire civilian side save one Haruno Mebuki raised their hand making Tsunade frown. She sighed wearily and rubbed her temples. "Very well then, unless anyone has an alternate...Which I hope someone does...the meeting is adjourned until further notice." Tsunade watched as Danzo smriked and she growled internally.

"Hold on a minute Hokage-sama." Tsunade spun around with glee and watched the owner of the voice. "I found a loop hole in Konoha's law book..." The man began and his name was Nara Shikaku and he had his hands folded behind his head. "In Section 12, Act 23, Subsection/Subdivions 749 it does say that if a Shinobi attacks the Hokage it is punishable by banishment or execution as it is treason. However, in Section 91, Act 1, Subsection/Subdivision 122 it says; 'Shinobi that are Chuunin rank and higher will be punished for treason by banishment or death, see, S12, A23, Sub749'." He paused and opened his eyes to look at Danzo then towards Tsunade. "Therefore we cannot do anything as Naruto is still a Genin." He finished and re closed his eyes only to have the civilians, save Haruno Mebuki once again go wild but they were silence when Tsunade called for quiet.

"Well look at that, thank you all for your time and see you at the meeting next week." She said and happily walked out of the chambers with angry civilians and a furious Danzo, Koharu and Homura. Tsunade: 1, Council: 0, now we went from out of the frying pan and into the fire and now we're going from the fire straight into hell, was he last thought as she headed back to her office where Jiraiya was probably waiting with Kakashi, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato. After that she had to go and talk to Shizune about Naruto, damn! Today was one hellova day, she was definitely going to need some sake after this.

* * *

 _ **Time: Meanwhile, Location: Hokage's Office**_

Jiraiya leaned up against the wall close to the door of the Hokage's office while Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai sat on the sofas in the room. Surprisingly, none of them had asked about Naruto's fight with Tsunade which was good he supposed. They didn't need to know that yet.

Jiraiya's continued to think about how he was going to aproach Naruto's training now that he knew the truth and had Level One to his Namikaze Clan abilities. He knew for a fact that Naruto needed to learn Fuinjutsu and he had to give him the lone remaining kunai that Minato used for his Flying Raijin, probably Naruto could figure it out, then again he remembered who Naruto was.

Naruto would probably complain and make up an excuse to go for ramen, Jiraiya chuckled aloud at his thought and Team Kakashi looked at him oddly and he was about to say something when Tsuande opened the door and entered, she looked around the room and groaned causing Jiraiya to smile.

"Did the council piss you off?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade took her seat and pulled out her sake bottle and saucer. "Let me guess, I have no idea. right?" She nodded at him and took a swig of her sake and sighed, placing the bottle and the saucer back in the draw, then she turned to the others in the room.

"As you all know attacking the Hokage is treason and so Naruto would've been given to..." She glanced at Sai quickly to see him watching her with a fake smile. "...to uh, to a man who has no moral for humans and would only see Naruto as a powerhouse, or the Kyuubi itself but Shikamaru's father helped me out with that one and thus Naruto is safe, and now comes the hard part." She finished and gestured to Jiraiya who playfully glared at her.

"Putting me on the hotseat are you?" He asked with a chuckle and she shrugged making the Gama Sennin sigh. "According to my spy network, the old member of Squad Seven, Uchiha Sasuke has killed Orochimaru no Sannin." Team Kakashi gasped, save the emotionless Sai of course. "But he is not coming back and is now heading to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi." Jiraiya stopped and patted Tsunade's shoulder.

"This applies to Kakashi and Sakura only, as they have bonds with Sasuke...you have to make a decision, Itachi isn't a psychopath, he killed his clan for a reason and when Sasuke finds out that reason I have no doubt he will come to destroy Konoha, but this is still a hunch so, like I said before, you have a decision to make..." Tsunade stopped and held up one hand. "It's either you pick Konohagakure no Sato, your village and the place where you grow up and became Shinobi to protect..." She held up her other hand and spoke with pensiveness. "Or Uchiha Sasuke, your friend and the person you fought along for seven months." She reclined in her chair. "Think about it, I need an answer by tomorrow morning, you can go visit Naruto if you would like and it would do me great if you ask him the question as I have yet to ask him. See what he has to say and make your decision, but I have a feeling I know what Naruto's going to say, you have a mission tomorrow morning, don't be late, Kakashi, I want you here on time and ready to fight." She paused. "Dismissed."

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched as Team Kakashi got up and left and they were once again alone. Tsunade groaned and banged her head on her mahogany desk and Jiraiya winced. He kenw that Tsunade was busy today but he didn't know it was THAT bad. He sympathetically patted her back and sighed.

"Don't worry Tsunade, you can make it. I'm not sure you have that much to do today again after you check up on Naruto." He said and she sighed, she couldn't believe he had just said that.

"You obviously don't know the struggles of being the Hokage, do ya' Jiraiya?" She asked glaring at him and he chuckled. "Why didn't you take the job!?" She asked and Jiraiya shrugged and placed his hand in the seal of confrontation and smiled down at her.

"You know my style Tsunade, i don't like people knwoing where I am and what position I hold. Sure I'm a Sannin but I'm not responsible enough for such a job." He said and Tsunade sighed. "I like to stay hidden and dignified." He said making the Hokage to glare at him.

"More like hiding and peeping." She mumbled as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving her alone in the room. "Oh well, might as well and go visit Naruto, see what he has to say." She said and left, but not like Jiraiya, she took another saucer of sake and left, via normal means. Walking.

* * *

 _ **Time: Ten Minutes Later, Location: Konoha Gen. Hosp.**_

Sakura walked into the hospital followed by Kakashi. They walked up to the front desk and asked for Naruto's room number which turned out to be 472 and they thanked the secretary and walked towards the elevator. Neither said a word as they boarded the elevator and it went up to the fourth floor.

"Tough decision huh?" Kakashi said after a couple more seconds of silence and Sakura looked at him and nodded penisvely. "Remember what I said to you and the boys back then when we first met?" He asked and Sakura nodded.

"Those who break the rules surely are scum, but those who betray a comrade is worse than scum, right?" She asked softly and the cyclops nin nodded at her and she looked back down to her feet, which seemed more interesting than anything else.

"Mhmm." He replied as the bell dinged and the door opened up to the fourth floor. "We still have a ways to walk, mind if we talk about what's been bothering you since you came back from Kanabi bridge with Naruto and the others?" He asked and she looked at him. Ever since she met Kakashi he had always filled in the role of bigger brother to her as she had none and she had no doubt that he would figure out something was bothering her.

"Well, I don't know where to start." She said as they walked slowly towards room 472. "But when I saw Sasuke for the first time after two and a half years, my heart didn't race as much as it did when we were younger. My mind didn't go blank anymore and it was just like he was there, as my friend...he wasn't the Sasuke Uchiha I knew yet, and he was planning on killing us, it's like he died and was reborn as something completely different." She stopped and ran her right hand along her left upper arm. "Ya know, today wasn't the first time I touch Naruto when he was in Tailed Beast state." She said and Kakshi nodded.

"I know, I read the report. Naruto stayed away from you since then hasn't he, isn't today the first time you two spoke and had physical contact since the mission?" He asked and his reply was a small nod. "I actually realized that you talked a lot less and ate a lot less since you came back from the mission, are you suffering from anorexia?" He asked and she shook her head left and right. "Then I have only one thing to say..." He trailed off with a sigh and Sakura looked a him with her head tilted. "Either you're in love with Naruto, or you want to kill Sasuke, maybe even both I guess." He said nonchalantly and Sakura looked down.

"I know where you're coming from Kakashi, I've been having dreams lately and what you're saying makes it sound like you've been in my dreams." She said and this time it was Kakashi's turn to tilt his head in confusion. "Last night and the night I came back from the mission I had this strange dream. I was making love to Naruto and Sasuke came out of nowhere and killed him." Tears formed in her eyes as she imagined Naruto - the boy who claimed to love her since they were eight, the boy that helped her through anything and the boy that went through hell to be a Shinobi - dying and it made her cry.

"Well it's simple to me, the way I see it, you're scared for Naruto." The Cyclops Nin said with an eye smile. "Everyone knows of the looming threats of the Akatsuki, right now the council wants Naruto out of the village because they fear what happened in Suna may very well happen hear, and not to mention that Naruto holds the strongest Bijuu, who knows who they might send for him." Kakashi sighed and dipped his hands in his pocket and looked up to the ceiling. "Life's just hard, but I want you to promise me something." He said as they stopped in front of Naruto's room.

"What's that sensei?" She asked as she placed her hand on the door handle and looked at the Copy Nin.

"Don't do anything you would regret, in other words..." He trailed off as he moved her hand from the handle and opened the door to see Shizune wrapping Naruto's torso in bandages as he stared blankly at the floor. "...Don't do anything rash, don't do something...don't do something Naruto would do for Sasuke." And with those words he entered the room, Sakura following closely and made their presence known.

"Ah, hello Kakashi-kun, Sakura-chan." Shizune said as she finished wrapping the bandages and smiled. "There you go Naruto, the force of the Kyuubi's chakra damaged two of your ribs, should be healed by tomorrow, now Kakashi-kun, how is your leg and head feeling?" She asked as she walked over to the Copy Nin and tilted her head.

"It's fine Shizune-san, just a little limp, I should be fine by tonight for the earliest, Monday for the latest." He said and though no once could see it, he had a small blush underneath his mask.

"Very well then..." She said and turned to Naruto who still stared at the ground. "Naruto-kun, make sure to get plenty of rest, I'll tell the nurses to let you out tomorrow morning 'cause I know you don't like hospitals, it that okay?" She asked and her reply was a small nodded, his eyes not leaving the seemingly interesting white tile. Shizune nodded and left, leaving Sensei and students alone.

"So Naruto, mind explaining why you attacked Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked in a sincere tone and the Uzumaki finally moved his head from the one tile to stare at his sensei then back down at the ground.

"Yes." He stated simply and Kakashi looked at Naruto deflated, the way he said he was sure Naruto would explain. Did it come out as a command in Naruto's ears? Oh well, he wouldn't force his student to explain himself.

"Uh, Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she sat on the hospital bed opposite Naruto's. He only nodded his head, indicating he was fine and Sakura looked down, Naruto had ignored her like Sasuke did when she visited him when he was injuured after the Chuunin Exams back then.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi said and Naruto looked up at them a little. "Tsunade-sama told us some news you might be interested in..." He trailed off trying to peak Naruto's curiosity and peaked it did as Naruto looked at him directly in his only visible eyes. "...It seems as though our old friend Sasuke has killed Orochimaru." As this proclamation left Kakashi's mouth Naruto's eyes widened and Kakashi continued. "But it seems as though he is heading for Itachi, and not coming home. She also said something about Itachi killed the clan for a reason, he wasn't testing his abilities and she said that Sasuke might come to destroy Konoha after finding out the reason, she said we have to choose: Sasuke or Konoha, and she wants an answer from all of us tomorrow." Kakashi stopped and sat down next to Sakura as Naruto looked back at the tile, Sakura and Kakashi waited for a reply.

 _Kyuubi, you know anything about that or not?_

 _ **Actually I do, a time when you were seven and had been attacked by those idiots you call villagers and placed in the hospital Itachi was the Anbu who saved you that night, the Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded in his mind gesturing for the demon to go on. Turns out a Chuunin was one of the people to attack, more precisely an Uchiha. Itachi made the decision that the Uchiha needed to be put to rest because not only had an Uchiha attacked the Hokage's son and injured him greatly, but the Uchiha were also planning a coup, thus Itachi made the decision with the Sandaime to massacre the Uchiha Clan, the information, save attacking the Yondaime's son, was shared with the elders and the decision was made.**_

 _Thanks Kyuubi, now how am I going to explain this...?_

 _ **No problem kit, and repeat after me...**_

"Itachi was ordered by the Sandaime Hokage and his elders to annihilate the Uchiha Clan, they were planning a coup against Konoha and needed to be put down. Itachi was a double spy, he initially relayed information to his father, Uchiha Fugaku but started doing the same for the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and the massacre of the Uchiha was a plan waiting to be put in action, and one night it happened."

Sakura and Kakashi stared shocked as Naruto lowered his head to look normal height and looked back at them. "H-How do you know this?" Sakura asked and Naruto raised his shirt a little, showing off his well defined lower abs and showed his seal indicating the Kyuubi told him, all the while Sakura was blushing to which Naruto didn't notice.

"Seems the Kyuubi has good information." A voice came from the door and everyone turned to see Tsunade walking in. "How are you feeling gaki?" Tsunade asked as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Good as I'll ever be, it's not like you landed a blow on me anyway, old lady..." Naruto challenged and Tsuande glared at him making him chuckle lightly. "Putting that aside, how's your cheek?" Tsunade ran a hand on where her cheek had been bruised and Naruto got the hint that she had healed it.

"But you know Naruto, you didn't answer the question." Tsunade said and Naruto looked down to the ground. "Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. You three, along with the elders of the village and myself are the only people in Konoha who know this, make a decision, Naruto?" She asked and the blonde Shinobi stood up and walked to the window.

"Two and a half years ago, before I left with Ero-Se...Jiraiya-sensei for my training trip he told me to give up on Sasuke and forgot the promise I made to Sakura-chan, he explained to me that once someone walks down the path of pain and death there is only a one percent chance to save them, he said if I didn't give up on Sasuke I would be the biggest idiot ever." Naruto trailed off and placed his hands on the window sill. "I responded how I usually would, I said; If saving my friend makes me an idiot, then I'll be the biggest idiot ever, and I'll become Hokage while being an idiot, so my response to you Tsunade..." Naruto smirked as he looked at Tsunade over his shoulder. "I'll save Konoha, by saving Sasuke."

Tsunade smiled at the level of authority Naruto displayed and so did his teammate and sensei. Tsunade walked up to the Uzumaki and brought him into a hug and brought her lips to his ears. "I'm glad I have you as my grandson, and I'm sure Arashi is proud, where ever he is, and so are your parents." She said in whisper and let go of the blonde and walked to the door.

"Where you going Baa-chan?" He asked and Tsunade didn't get as angry as she normally would have as Naruto called her that name. She simply turned to stare at the blonde and sighed.

"Please stop calling me that, and I mean it, call me Tsunade or Hokage-sama or something, don't call me 'Grandma'...I don't deserve it." She muttered the last part so no one could here but with his super hearing Naruto was the only one who heeard and smiled softly at the Hokage. "Anyway, Naruto, mission tomorrow morning, have a good day." She said and exited, but not before giving some final orders. "Kakashi, mind coming with me for a talk." She said and when Kakashi was blocking Naruto's view from her she winked at Sakura who blushed and looked down. "Ja Ne!"

Once the Copy Nin and Slug Sannin had exited and closed the door behind them Naruto turned to Sakura and sat down next to her. She looked at him as he placed his hand on her upper left arm and sighed in what seemed relief.

"What did you do?" She asked in a meek voice which was completely unlike the Sakura he knew.

"I was checking to see if the Kyuubi's chakra from when you hugged me earlier affected your organs, I see Ino did a good job of healing you." He said and looked at him oddly. "You're wondering how I know aren't you?" He asked and all she could do was nod. "Kyuubi's chakra allows me super hearing." He said and smiled at her cheekily. "I'm just glad you're okay, but I want to know something, why'd you do it?" He asked and it was her turn to smile at him, but not cheekily, embarrassingly.

"Well, I thought the Kyuubi was going berserk so I tried to calm you down, like I tried last time and did it, but like the last time it didn't work. I'm such an idiot, I could've died. Ino said that one second longer and the Kyuubi's chakra would shut down my heart, kidneys and my lungs." She said and Naruto was going to apologize but she placed her index finger on her lips, knowing what he was going to do. "Don't apologize it wasn't your fault, but I'm glad that if I was going to die, you would be the last person I touched." She muttered this, completely forgetting about Naruto's super hearing but he didn't say anything, he opted to change the subject.

"So what do you think about Tsunade's question? Which decision are you going to make?" He asked and she looked down, thinking. "Honestly, I'll stick by your side no matter what you do, the new happenings with Sasuke is like the bell test all those years ago." He said with a small frown.

"All about teamwork." She finished his statement and looked at him. "My turn for honesty, yes Sasuke has and will always be part of Squad Seven, but he's caused to many people heart break and sorrow, he went from the Sasuke-'kun' I knew and love into a monster who'll kill anyone in his way to kill his older brother, who did what he did to save Konoha from a possible civil war which would only lead to probably four times the deaths of the Uchiha massacre." She sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"I remember when I was younger, and I would go on and on about becoming Hokage the Sandaime would alwasy pull me aside and say the same thing to me every time I got into trouble...he would say: You say you want to become the Hokage to gain the trust, acknowledgment and to be taken seriously by the village, but with great power, comes great responsibility, and if you want to save the lives of many, you have to sacrifice the lives of few. I never knew what he meant until now."

Sakura nodded at him and then sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do when we finally meet Sasuke...actually I do..." She trailed off and looked Naruto in his eyes. "I'm going to do what's necessary to save the boy I love..." On Sakura's side that was a daring move and Naruto looked a little heart broken but pushed it to the back of his mind. "See ya' tomorrow Naruto-kun!" She said happily and planted a soft kiss on his cheek and walked out of the door as fast as humanly possible.

Naruto watched her leave then brought his hand up to her cheek and then let it fall to his side. He then thought about what Sakura said and couldn't help but cry a little on the inside, but he held up his demeanor and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, but not before muttering one more thing.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you lucky bastard..."

* * *

 _ **Time: Nine Hours Later (12:00 p.m), Location: Naruto's Hosp. Room**_

For the past nine hours Naruto had been in a deep slumber, a dreamless sleep. All he thought about was nothing. But he was suddenly awoken by the tapping of his room window and groaned an turned over, thinking it was a pigeon.

"Naruto!" A harsh whisper made him jump and spin around to the window to see Jiraiya crouching on the sill with a bag in his hand. Naruto glared at the Sannin for waking him up and grabbed the robe the hospital supplied - as he was only in his boxer shorts - and padded to the window and contemplated the pros and cons of opening the windo and and pushing the Sannin out.

But he decided against it opened the window for Jiraiya to come in and the Sennin entered and handed Naruto the bag to which the blonde opened it, watched the contents then stared back at the Sannin in confusion.

"This is your new Shinobi uniform, I know you like you current uniform but you're the apprentice of Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, and with you gaining the prowess of your father's Dragon Abilities I need to teach you everything I know." Jiraiya said and smiled affectionately at the fifteen year old. "From the Uzumaki Clan's Fuinjutsu to the Namikaze's Clan Dragon Abilities, or at least what I know about it." Jiraiya sat on Naruto's bed and looked up at the boy. "Since the Dragon Clan is one of the only animal clan's that don't have a Sage Mode I can teach you the Toad Clan's Sage Mode, and I can give you this." Jiraiya finished and took out a single tri-pronged kunai out of a scroll and gave it to Naruto.

"What's this?" He asked as he ran a thumb over the strange writing on the kunai's handle. "This looks like a seal...like the on on my stomach." He said and Jiraiya nodded.

"That, is a Hiraishin kunai, the kunai your father used to teleport anywhere he wanted, using the seal. It's the kunai he used to gain the moniker: Konoha's Kiiroi Senko (Leaf's Yellow Flash). I want you to be the successor of that Jutsu, the Nidaime created, Minato recreated it and I want you to master it, all the way up to Stage Seven." Jiraiya said and smiled.

"There are stages to it?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded once again.

"Minato explained that only someone with a complex mine can go up to Stage Four and up, the Nidaime had the concepts down but the physical part was challenging, he mastered up to stage three and your father did that as well." He said and sighed. "I want you to become the best Shinobi you can be, want to know why?" Jiraiya asked as he went to the window pane.

"Why?"

"When I had first become a Sage, I was given a prophecy by the Great Toad of Mount Myoboku, one of my many students would save the world from destruction, at first I thought it would be one of my first three pupils, he had the Rinnegan, something I'll explain to you another time. But getting back to topic, I believe you...are the one the Toad spoke about, Naruto. You will either carry the Shinobi World to it's destruction, or save it from destruction." Jiraiya jumped through the window pane and watched Naruto over his shoulder. "I'm here to help you." And like that Jiraiya was gone.

Naruto opened the bag and took out his clothes and looked at it, he nodded in satisfaction as there was orange and then saw a scroll under the clothes. He took it out and saw a note attached to it.

Sign this in your blood and I'll be able to call you to Mount Myoboku when I want, I'll do it every night starting tomorrow.

Naruto bit his thumb, wrote his name in the blood and the scroll disappeared in a plume of smoke and Naruto shrugged and placed the bag next to his bed. He still had seven hours until he had to go to Tsunade's so decided to see how much sleep he could get. But before he went to bed, he looked at the full moon outside.

"Something bad is going to happen tomorrow, I just know it..."

Naruto had no idea...

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Author:** Okay guys that's the end of chapter five, not much development I know but I would just like to say that from here on I am going completely off CANON. So things that happened around this time won't be happening yet and will come in different orders. Please make sure to favorite, follow and review as this is my first book, which has gotten positive support from the beginning and I plan to take it all the way, and I've even been thinking about a sequel. But anyway, R &R!


	6. SORRY

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. HOWEVER, FOR THOSE INTERESTED IT WILL BE UP FOR ADOPTION, FIRST PERSON TO PM THIS ACCOUNT ASKING FOR IT WHILE GET IT. THANK YOU AND SORRY.**


End file.
